


Pakan no omega (the pakhan's omega) spring

by Akwolfgrl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Otabek Altin, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Falling In Love, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Mild torture, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide, Pole Dancing, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Russian Mafia, Yurio has a potty mouth, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 34,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akwolfgrl/pseuds/Akwolfgrl
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov have been promised to each other since they were children. Now they finally met, but can Yuuri thrive and blossom as the pakhan's omega?(updates on sunday/mondays! Depending on when i work)





	1. Aeroplanes and anxious omegas

**Author's Note:**

> I love mafi omega versus. Hope u enjoy.

Yuuri had locked himself in the airplane bathroom on the edge of a panic attack. He was going to finlay met the alpha he had been promised to since he was a child. Yuuri was terrified of being found lacking, unable to met the alphas standers. After all he wasn't thin and delicate, he had the tendency to gain weight easily, he was extremely nearsighted. The years of ballet and other dance classes had shaped and smoothed his limbs at least, the same couldn't be said for his hips and stomach. He used dance as a way with dealing with his problems which were many. Pakhan and alpha Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri had seen pictures of the man. He was tall and strong with silver hair and blue eyes. His scent drove him a bit mad, since he was threetin and his scent had sent him into a heat. Cloths containing the alphas scent had lined his nest back home. Yuuri touched the collar around his neck, it was thick covering his scent glands. It was a dark blue with a black lace and a large sapphire that dangled from the front, it rested gently against his clavicle. Matching cuffs graced his wirt's with smaller sapphires. Yuuri took a few deep breaths still touching his collar. 

A familiar scent of spices, honey and smoke with just a bit of floral notes came threw the door before Phichit knocked on it. “Yuuri? You okay in there? You didn't fall in did you?” he said chuckling. 

Yuuri quickly turned the water on, “I'll be out in a second.” he turned off the water and opened the door. 

Phichits smiling face greated him just outside the door, “Were almost ready to land, soon you'll see your new home and finally met Viktor.” they headed back to their seats. 

He watched the Thia man stare out the window as he finished his drink. He could hardly believe this excintrint, colourful man was a finaclie wizard. While staying with his family before his last heat he had looked over their finances. His family wasn't doing poorly by any means, what with the yakuza visiting, his oji (uncle) was a high ranking member of the yakuza. Yuuri didn't want to get to comfy in first class since when the alpha rejected him he wouldn't be headed back in such luxury. 

“We will be landing in five minutes please remain seated,” a voice from the speakers above instructed them. 

It wasn't very long before they were headed towards the exit, Yuuri was able to understand bits and pieces of the conversations going around him, thankful he had taken Russian. It wasn't enough but at least he had a basic understanding of the langie. Phichit knew where he heading as he led them towards a tall blond man, when they drew closer Phichit ran to man. 

“Chris!” Phichit threw himself into the alphas arms, who swept the beta off his feet and kissed him. Yuuri turned his head to give the lovers a medium of prices. The alpha Chris smelled floral yet masculine with hints of oaky moss, cedar, amber and sandalwood. 

“How was Japan Ma moitié (my other half)?” The tall alpha said after he was finished kissing Phichit. 

“How about I tell you on the way, I'm sure Yuuri wants to see his new home.” Phicht said smiling as Chris put him back down. 

Chris turned towards Yuuri with a charming smile, “Ravi de vous rencontrer (charmed to meet you).” his lips hovered over his hand without touching. 

Yuuri look up at Phichit unsure about how to react. This wasn't something he had ever dealt with. He slowly removed his hand. “Arigatōgozaimashita (thank you),” 

“Oo Viktors gonna love you, petit mignon (little cutie)," Chris took his bags in one hand and warped the other around Phichits waist. 

They led him to a expensive looking car, Phichit quickly slid into the front passenger side. As they drove away from the airport Yurri stared out the window as Phichit chatted to Chris telling the alpha all about his time in Hasetsu.


	2. Excited alphas and sleepy omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96

Viktor was excited to finally meet his adorable little omega. He walked away from a dead body covered in blood with a spring in his step. Makka feel into step behind him, wanting attention. He wiped blood from his hand to pet her curly fur. 

“Soon, Makka, he'll be here soon,” he told her. 

“Yo, old man!” A familiar angry voice called out. “Why do you have that stupid look on your face?” 

Viktor looked over at Yuri, he was still so young looking, but he had started to shoot up in the last couple of months. His pale blond hair was getting longer. “Yura! Don't be so mean, my face is just happy! My Yuuri will be here soon,”

Yuri faked gagged, “That piggy? Are you still going on about him?” 

“Oh, Yura, don't let babushka (grandmother) hear you, you remember what happened last time,” Viktor warned him. She wouldn't tolerate Yuri insulting another omega.

His babushka was an omega, and she had always been plump. She was also beautiful, soft and warm but had a spine of steel. He never was able to get away with anything. Yuri have been on the receiving end of irer quite often himself. He may be his cousin, but he always felt more like a little brother to Viktor. 

“She's not here now, so who cares,” Yuri grumped crossing his arms. 

Viktor grinned, he was such an angry kitten, which was the worst thing about him. Yuri was a cat person unfortunately. He couldn't help but wonder if his Yuuri a cat or dog person. Did he even like animals? “Besides, omegas are supposed to be soft,”

“Get the stupid look off your face! That one’s no better than the last,” Yuri yelled at him. “Go shower or your piggy will faint when he sees you,” with that, Yuri walked away, grumbling under his breath.

Viktor watched him go before heading towards the shower. He stepped out due to the buzz from his phone Makka licked the drops of water from his legs as he stood looking at the photo Phichit had sent him. It was of Yuuri asleep in the back seat. His face pressed against the window, his glasses sat askewed on his face. He looked peaceful and serene. Soon, Viktor would be able to see him face to face, be able to touch his lovely omega and drink his heavenly scent.

Viktor quickly dressed, putting extra care into his appearance, he fussed with his silver hair. He wanted to look perfect for his perfect omega. 

“Viktor,” a knock and a woman's voice stole his attention. She had short red hair, bright blue eyes and was dressed impeccably. It wasn't much of a surprise that she always had a date. Viktor didn't care as long as she got her job done. 

“Ah, Mila, come in come in, are the rooms ready?” he asked. Mila was his assistant and Yuri's enemy. Before he had started to shoot up in height, she had teased him relentlessly. Yura usually just yelled and hurled insults at her. 

“All but the last minute ballet studio, we ran into a few issues, but it should be finished within a week. Did you still wish to check the rooms over one last time?” she asked

Viktor nodded, “Yes, everything must be perfect,” the ballet studio was a recent addition after Phichit had sent him a video of Yuuri dancing. He knew he had to see him dance in real life. Thankfully, he knew a prima ballerina. 

He quickly checked over Yuuri's rooms, Makkachin at his side. These rooms used to be his babushka's so a lot had to be changed. Fortunately, Yuuri's parents and older sister had been quite helpful in accommodating for his omega’s tastes. Soon he'd know for himself.

His phone went off once more. 

Phichit- pullin up the road he’s still asleep

Viktor- I'll come and get him don't wake him. 

Phichit- k

 

Viktor and Makkachin watched as Chris drove up the driveway. Each second felt like an eternity, he was mere moments from his Yuuri. As soon as Chris parked, Viktor hurried to the car. He quickly unbuckled Yuuri, gently scooping the sleeping man in his arms. Yuuri snuggled closer, burying his cute nose in his neck admitting a barely audible purr. He was adorable all curled up against his chest. He smelt like smoky vanilla, amber and cinnamon- such a perfect representation of Agape. He carried the sleepy omega to his new bedroom. Viktor had to resist the urge to put Yuuri in his own bed, to surround him in his scent. He tucked him in, taking his glasses, shoes, collar and cuffs off. Viktor couldn't wait for the rest of their lives to start.


	3. Poodles and panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96

Yuuri woke sometime in the night not entirely sure what caused him to awaken. He was in the softest bed he had ever felt, he took a few deep breaths unable to see in the dark and no glasses on. He had been having trouble sleeping this past couple of days, he wasn't to surprise he had fallen asleep in the car. He could primarily smell, although faintly a beta women who smelt of rasbises, strawberries, pear, and Jasmine. But more importantly he could smell Viktor. He loved way the alpha smelled, like snowy woods, fresh coffee and blood oranges it was extremely powerful, irresistibly seductive, rugged, cool and crisp. 

A soft sound came from the side of the bed, Yuuri rolled over. A cold wet tongue licked his face. He wiped his face his eyes begin to adjust to dark. There was a blurry poodle wagging their tail at him. Yuuri smiled and rubbed them behind their ears. 

“Why hello there, who do you belong to?” Yuuri asked, before patting the mattress. 

The poodle quickly hopped up curling next him. Yuuri buried his hands in her soft curly fur drifting off to sleep once again. 

Yuuri reached for his glasses yawning and stretching, the bed was incredibly soft he was going to miss it already. 

The friendly poodle climbed onto his lap licked his face. “Good morning to you to,” he said laughing petting their soft fur. He sighed “I suppose I should get ready to met him, do you know him hmm? Is he a good man?” the poodle marley wagged her tail.

Yuuri slipped out of bed noticing the strange round shape, it looked as soft and inviting as it felt. There were several pillows piled against the curved headboard in various shades of blue and teal. There was a sheer curtain that currently was pulled back, but would be great for nesting.

He headed for the dresser grabbing clothes noticing the panties next to the boxers, he could feel his cheeks warm up a bit. He quickly grabbed a pair of lacy dark blue panties blushing as he did so. He loved the feel of the lace, silk and satin against his skin. They way the caressed his pussy lips and cradled his small cock. 

Yuuri headed for the bathroom it was large and luxurious, there was a separate shower and tub. The tub looked big enough for more than one person as did the shower. He stepped into the shower, glad to see his familiar soap and shampoo. He hated to wash the scent of Viktor off. He looked so strong like he could easily pick him up and push him against the shower wall and fuck him. Viktor’s large alpha cock reaching places his fingers and toy could not. He felt arousal pool in his lower belly as his clit began to throb and his small cock twitch.

Yuuri shook his head, “Stop that, stop picturing him you'll only embarrass yourself later,” 

“Hello? Yuuri are you in the shower?” a woman's voice came from the bedroom along with the fruity scent of the beta from last night. He quickly rinsed off and turned off the shower. 

“I'll be out in a moment!” he said panicking slightly he quickly dried off and slid his clothes and glasses on. 

He slipped into the room the sweet poodle close behind him. The collar and cuffs in his hands. The beta women had short red hair and blue eyes, she smiled when she saw him. “Good morning I see you've already met Makkachin.” At the sound of her name Makkachin braked happily. “You must be hungry after all you slept through dinner, and I don't know about you but I can't eat on the plane,”

As if on cue Yuuri's stomach growled, he blushed as she laughed a little. 

“Would you like me to show you to your own kitchen? We made sure to stalk it up with familiar ingredients,” she asked

“Yes please,” he really didn't want to have someone else cook for him, he was perfectly fine taking care of himself. 

“Great, I'm Mila by the way Viktors assistant. Basically I keep everything running smoothly, you can leave the collar and cuffs here if you want,” she said with another smile 

He placed them on the dresser, he might never see them again. It was only a matter of time before he was sent back. He followed the friendly beta women to the kitchen. 

“So what's it like growing up in a spa?” She asked, 

Yuuri smiled and with a bit of rare sass, “I wouldn't know I grew up in an onsen,”

She turned back to look at him, “What's the difference?”

“An onsen is a naturally heated hot spring, we also don't offer massages and other things. People also come for my Okāsan (mom's) cooking, and for the Ninja house near by,” he told her 

“Ninja house? You lived near a ninja house?” She asked 

He nodded, “Hasetsu castle, Phichit took quite a few photos,”

Mila laughed, “Of course he did, that phone of his is like his baby he loves taking photos with it, and here we are the kitchen. If there's anything you need just let me know,” 

Yuuri nodded to busy staring at the kitchen, it was all done in wood which helped make it feel homey, there was a small kitchen table and a small bar against the window. Makkachin scratched at the door that lead to a small garden, Yuuri quickly let the poodle out following behind the poodle. It was a bit colder than back home, there was still snow on the ground but the sun was out and slowly melting the snow away. Maybe he could plant some fresh vegetables here, the little bar would be a great place to sit and read or talk to his family via Skype.

Yuuri shook his head again, “Stop that, don't get attached it will only hurt more when you leave,” he chastised himself. His omega side was clearly pleased with their current living situation by the way Yuuri felt so comfortable here already. The omega knew the alpha had provided well for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://images.app.goo.gl/q7P6jzJNaF7Y2gaYA kitchen


	4. Impatient alphas and omega kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally met!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Recipes are on the end notes!! If any translations are incorrect please let me know I just use Google Translate.

Viktor had been up for quite some time working and waiting for Yuuri to wake up. It was quiet a slow morning over all, nothing to crazy happening, no one needed to die or be tortured.

He looked up at Mila as she knocked on the door before entering, “Guess whos up and in the kitchen?” she asked with a grin.

Viktor quickly put everything away ignoring Mila's knowing smirk, “Have you seen Makkachin yet today?” Typically she was his fluffy shadow when he was home, but he hadn't seen her today. She had a bad habit of getting herself in trouble by eating things she shouldn't. 

Mila smirked at him, “She's with Yuuri, he's been here less than a day and already stolen both your hearts,”

Viktor couldn't deny it, didn't want to deny it either. He merely grinned, “If anything comes up let me know I'll be in the kitchen with my mate.” 

When he got there Yuuri was shutting the door behind Makkachin, cheeks rosey from the chilly spring air. He needed better spring wear then what he was wearing. The jeans hugged his lush curves, his wider hips and his lean legs. Viktor wonder if he was wearing the matching panties to the lace cami he was wearing. The said cami brealey hid the tiny tummy, that if Viktor had his way would be much larger soon, Swollen with his cum first then his babies.

Yuuri turned to face him, causing him to jump slightly, “I didn't see you there Vik…Nikiforov-san,” 

Makkachin ran to him tail wagging eager for attention, Viktor stoked her fur as he smiled at Yuuri. “Call me Viktor or Vitya, I see you've already stolen my Makka.” He teased pleased that they were already getting along so well, “Hope she wasn't to much of a bed hog.”

Yuuri blushed and bowed, stuttering out what Viktor assumed was an apology, “G-g-gomen'nasai! (I'm so sorry) I didn't mean to steal your dog,” 

Viktor made his way over to him, tilting his head up by the chin Viktor smiled gently, “It's fine, I'm glad she likes you, to tell you the truth i was a bit worried you were more of a cat person. Like Yuri is,”

“Yuri? I used to have a miniature poodle,” Yuuri spoke still blushing but looking less scared and panicked.

“Hmm yes, he's like a little brother to me. But I suppose having the same name might be confusing. I'll just call him Yurio, he's always going on about getting a new nickname, he'll complain of course but that’s nothing new.” Yuuri's stomach growled causing Viktor to chuckle, “I've interrupted your breakfast,”

“It's okay, I can just make something for both of us,” Yuuri hid his face, “If you want that is, you must be busy after all,”

“I'd love to!” he wrapped his arms around Yuuri hugging him tightly, his omega was just to cute and perfect. Viktor let him go after a moment, Yuuri's face was redder than before. “What are we having?”

“Is it okay if I make something I usually have for breakfast?” Yuuri asked stepping out of his embrace.

“Of course! It's your kitchen now anything you want to make I'd be more than happy to eat,” Viktor told him.

Yuuri nodded and gathered stuff, “I'm making Tamago kake gohan and miso soup, it's a simple egg and rice dish,” 

“Can I help I'm great with a knife,” Albeit it was usually on human flesh rather than vegetables.” Yuuri smiled at him and handed him a cutting board, knife and the vegetables. Makkachin sniffed at the food couristly, “Idi voz'mi svoyu igrushku (go get your toy),” Viktor ordered watching as she ran off with an excited woof. 

“What's she getting? I only understood some it,” Yuuri asked over his pot, 

“Her toy, you'll pick up more Russian just by being here, but if you need a tutor I can offer you my services. I only ask for a kiss in exchange.”

Even Yuuri's ears turned red but he nodded nonetheless, “Okay, thank you.”

Makkachin came back shortly afterwards with her toy, she settled underneath the table, as they went back to cooking. Viktor put music on and watched as Yuuri's hips swayed to the music, it was mesmerizing. 

Yuuri started searching in the cupboards. He pulled out the devise his mother had sent over, the scent of a happy omega filled the room overpowering the smells of Yuuri's cooking, “It's mom's rice cooker! I thought she threw it out, she said it was broken,”

Viktor could have easily bought a hundred rice cookers but none of them would have made Yuuri as happy as the one he was clutching. A large beautiful smile graced his face. Yuuri shyly kissed his cheek, “Thank you Vitya,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://localmilkblog.com/2017/11/tamago-kake-gohan.html 
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/miso-soup-103391/amp


	5. Brunch at Makkachin's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early this week Happy Easter!! Beta by blue_tree96 if any translations are incorrect let me know,. I use Google

Things were looking up, it looked like he was worried over nothing. He was glad, Viktor was different than what he expected but in a good way. He went back to cooking getting the rice ready. He felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and a chin rest on top of his head, Victor's scent enveloping him. Yuuri couldn't repress the shuder that ran through his body or the purr that slipped from his lips. Before Yuuri could feel embarrassed Viktor answered with a deep rumbling noise of his own. The moment was interrupted by the rice cooker, Viktor removed his chin from the top of Yuuri's head and loosened his arms enough for him to remove the rice. Yuuri divided the rice and made a small well in both bowls, he added raw egg, shoyu and mirin then he mixed them up. Mari used to joke and call it Japanese risotto. Yuuri put lids on the bowls and put them in the oven to keep warm. He finished up the miso and set the table all while Viktor had at least one arm warped around his waist. He had never imagined that his alpha would be so clingy. He was a warm, hard, nice smelling blanket that moved. 

“It smells great Yuuri, but not as good as you do,” Viktor said pressing his nose against the scent glands on his neck. 

While it did feel wonderful Yuuri wasn't ready for such intimacy, “Please don't,” He said ducking his head hoping not anger Viktor. 

Viktor removed his nose from his scent gland. “All right, I only want you to be comfortable zvezda moya (My star),” he said.

Yuuri wasn't ready to for this God of a man to see him naked nor was he ready to see him naked. He looked even better than the photos, for so long he had been a photo with a name, a scent he covered himself in during his heats and a few gifts in the mail. Only a distant figure in the future. Fantasy was one thing but the real thing was nerve racking. He liked having Viktors arms wrapped around him though, anything more was too much to soon. 

Yuuri took the bowls out of the oven and placed them on the table next to the plate of toppings. Viktor picked up his fork and took a bite after adding what he wanted. “This is great Yuuri!” 

“Thank you, do you have any favorite dishes?” he asked

“I really like ukha a fish soup, borscht a beet soup, I promise they're not all soups blini which is like a pancake, morozhenoe a type of ice cream, sharlotka witch is an apple cake, I like pelmeni but Yuiro prefers pirozhki and lastly is beef stroganoff.” Viktor spoke in between bites, “Your turn, tell me your favourite foods,”

“Katsudon I can never eat enough, it's a pork cutlet bowl. I also like omurice it’s an omelette fried rice, takoyaki it's also known as octopus balls or octopus dumplings, buri daikon is wild yellowtail tuna cooked with daikon radish, and dango which are sweet mochi balls on skewer sticks,” Yuuri told him, he was already planning on looking up the recipes.

“If there's anything you want changed and added go right ahead this is your home to. Just don't knock any walls down,” Viktor told him out of nowhere. 

Yuuri knew what he really wanted, a place to practice dance, but he felt like it would be to much to ask for instead he asked for something else, “Could I start a garden?”

“Go ahead, it may need work since it hasn't been touched since dedushka (grandfather) had died, he used to say he buried his enemies in the garden and that's why the soil was so rich. Doubt it’s true since Makka hasn't dug up any bones yet. There's an old green house I can get fixed up for you. I know Phichit wants to take you shopping next week, your card should be here by then.”

“My card?” Yuuri asked

“Yes, your my mate after all what's mine is yours. I'm sure you don't want to depend on someone else to pay for you.” Before Yuuri could respond Viktors cell went off. He took it outside from the window, Yuuri could tell he was very angry at the person on the other end. Yuuri took the dirty dishes to the sink and started to wash them, there was a dishwasher but there were very few dishes. A few minutes later Viktor came back inside, wrapping his arms around his waist once again. Viktor placed a kiss to the top of his head before speaking. “I'm sorry that I have to cut our first day together short, but someone just had to be a izmennik (traitor) there's a spy amongst my men.”

“Who's the spy working for?” Yuuri asked

“Not sure we have a few enemies but I will find them and I will end them,” Viktor said releasing him. “Until next time lyubov moya (my love).” With that Viktor left the kitchen, leaving Yuuri chilled missing the warmth the large alpha burght.


	6. How to catch a spy part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has to leave Yuuri to deal with a traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Thire is a bit of torture in this chapter, its not super grafic, thata more my Sherlock fan fic lol. Yurio has a big potty mouth witch was fun to write. I found an awesome website with 244 rusian insults. So go ahead and check it out thught it was cool. 
> 
> https://www.thetraveltart.com/russian-swear-words-slang-expletives/

Viktor was furious! How dare they ruin his day with his adorable omega, Yuuri was everything and more that Viktor had hoped he'd be. It didn't take him long to reach the apartment of one of his formal men. Yuri, Chris and Otabek were waiting outside for him. He had left Georgi back at the mansion to keep Yuuri safe, he knew Georgi wouldn't make a pass at his omega. He'd be more likely to make a pass at Mila for the 100th time or cry on her shoulder over his latest break up. That man could be so dramatic at times but he was good at his job. 

“About time you got here,” Yuri grumbled standing from his prior position of leaning against Otabek, if they had been sitting Yuri would have been in the betas lap. 

Viktor gave Yuri an icy glare, not in the mood for the young alphas snark. “How much do you know?” Cutting right to chase. 

“Not much, but the guy can't hold his liquor nor his tongue. He was lucky he didn't get his face smashed in, he was bragging about pulling the wool over your eyes to the bar owner's mate. Opezdol (idot) balvan (thick headed fool).” Yuri muttered the last bit.

The men headed up the stairs and knocked on the izmenniki (traitors) door. The man opened it, Viktors grin didn't reach his icy eyes, “May we come in?” 

Chris and Otabek grab the man's arms as they forceorce theireir way in, Yuri grabs a chair and they tie his hands behind his back and his legs to it. The fool tried to sturgal and shoat, how unfortunate for him that he lived in the bad part of St. Petersburg screams were quite common. Yuri held one of his knives to struggling man's throat. Viktor loomed over the man who had stopped struggling at the press of Yura's knife. 

“Now this is how it's going to go, my men will have some fun and then your going to tell me everything. If you behave yourself then they won't have to get creative with their torture does that sound good to you?” Viktor sneered at the man under him, with a step back the beatings began as Chris and Otabek stepped forward. Yuri twirled his knife as he watched and waited. While he had a recent growth spurt the young alpha was still slight of build his punches would be less effective. However his knife collection and skills were the best. 

After half an hour they took a step back from the beaten man, he spit a mouth full of blood on to front of his shirt lacking the strength to spit farther. Viktor stepped forward and grabbed the man's chin turning his head from side to side. “Hmm I don't think he's ready to talk yet, Yuri he's all your now.” Viktor shoved a sock down the man's throat. 

Yuri grinned and stepped forward, “My turn yebanat vonuchii (stinky fuck head),” Yuri started with a few shallow slashes each one going deeper than the last. With each swipe of his blade Yuri had to hurl insults at the now weeping man. “Ootebya nyetu peeski (you have no dick), rodilsya cherez jopu (You were born through the ass), ya sru na tvayu mat’ (I shit on your mother),” and lastly witch was one of the young alphas favourites, “Zhopu porvu margala vikoliu (I’ll rip your ass and poke out your eyes),” 

“He's had enough now,” Viktor told Yuri, “We don't want our host passing out now do we?” Chris grabbed a glass of water and handed it to him, Viktor took the sock out of the bleeding mans mouth. 

“Pomogite! kto-nibud', pozhaluysta, pomogite mne! (Help! Somebody please help me!)” he cried out only to get smacked in the face.

“Past’ zabej, padla jebanaja (shut the fuck up, you fucking bitch),” Yuri growled at him.

“Now now none of that, you must be in a lot pain hmm,” Viktor smiled at him, “Now drink your water and tell me who the spy is and I'll take all the pain away.” He told the man soothing him.

The man looked wary of him but took a sip of the water anyway soothing his dry throat, “I don't know much, just that he had money. He said if I got him in he'd pay me if I provided him with info he'd pay me more,”

“What's his name and who does he work for?” Viktor asked.

“Zinoviy is what he told me, but I don't know who he works for I swear I don't know. Please believe me Pakhan I don't know anything else, we met at a bar.” The man begged

“Which bar? What does he look like?” Viktor asked

“The girl and the goat, he's tall with dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and a large fat nose," 

“Good good, do you know anything else?” Viktor asked. The man shook his head. “Then you are of no use to me, your uncle will be sad to hear of your passing, but seeing as how you tried to kiss and fuck a pregnant omega enraging her alpha it only makes sense,” Viktor took out his gun and shoot him in between his eyes blood and brain matter gushing out of the wound behind him. “Chris call a clean up crew have them dump him in the sewers.”

“Yes Pakhan,” Chris quickly got on the phone speaking in Russian. The man was fluent in multiple languages. Quite useful to have around.

By the time everything was finished it was already dark outside. Viktor was sad to see the empty kitchen he had wanted to see his Yuuri again. As he headed for his room he noticed a light on in the sitting room. He peeked inside, it was his Yuuri curled up on the couch with his laptop on his lap as Viktor drew near he could hear a male British type accent talking about cooking. Yuuri noticed him and smiled gently, he patted the seat next to him lifting up his blanket. Viktor could hardly say no to such an offer. 

“D dobr ryy vec cher (good evening) Viktor,” Yuuri attempted to say the words falling awkwardly from his lips.

Viktor smilled Yuuri trying to speak Russian was adorable. “Dobryy vecher zvezda moya, (good evening my star)” Viktor climbed in beside him leaning his head against his leg after placing a pillow there, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist. Half of the screen was a blond British guy cooking the other was text in Japanese. Yuuri's hand began to play with his hair as Viktor felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy and he began to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Yuuri is watching Gordon Ramsey yes i know hes scottish but viktor doesnt know that lol.


	7. Movies with Phitchit and missing hamsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 hope u all enjoy

Yuuri's week had been an interesting one to say the least, he had met a few more of Viktor's men. Georgi had cried on his shoulder over his ex girlfriend and Mila turning him down but at least afterwards he had helped him make blini and then ate most of them. Otabek had been quite but had shared a few recipes from Kazakhstan, he was also Yuri's mate. One day, soon, Yuuri planed on inviting them over for dinner. 

“Yuuri!” A familiar voice called out to him breaking him free of his thoughts. Phitchit’s smiling face and baked goods sent greated him.

“Hi Phichit,” Yuuri smiled back happy to see him again. They had become fast friends back in Hasetsu, the beta was vibrant and bright. He wore a lot of colourful clothes and almost always had a smile on his face.

“Viktor called me this morning your card is still not ready, but I promised to visit in a week so here I am! I've got so much planned, I bought the King and the Skater which is the greatest movie ever made! Popcorn and movie snacks to go with it. We can also go through your current wardrobe and I brought my babies,” Phichit lifted up his hamster cage there were three hamsters inside.

“Their cute Phichit.” Yuuri told his friend Makka by his side whined at him. Yuuri put his hand on her curly head. “Your cute too.”

Phichit grinned happily at the compliment, “My babies are the cutest!” with that Phichit grabbed Yuuri's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. “We need movie snacks, popcorn and other junk. All american like! That's where I met Chris in fact.” Phichit chatted while they made popcorn and other movie snacks. 

They sat curled up on the coach the hamsters rolling around in their little balls on the floor below. Makka had been taken out for a walk. Georgi had hoped to catch the eye of a pretty girl who likes dogs. Yuuri wished him luck maybe if it went well Georgi could get his own dog. Phichit had thankfully put on subtitles for him, at some point during the movie Phichit turned to him. 

“Yuuri is there any way you could…...Maybe…...Kinda dance their ice dance?” Phichit asked with large eyes. They were similar to Makkachins when she begs for food. 

Yuuri couldn't help but to give in, “I can try, I don't know where I'll practice though but I'll do my best,” 

Phichit hugged him tightly, “Yes! Thank you Yuuri!” 

After the first movie had finished Phichit quickly went to put the second one in, one of his hamsters still rolling around in their balls bumped into his leg as he switched the dvds. Makkachin came running into the room slightly damp from her walk. She climbed on top of him, showering him in wet doggy kisses. 

Laughing Yuuri pushed her off, “I love you too Makka, did you have a good walk?” She barked happily wagging her tail. Yuuri was rubbing behind her ears when she caught sight of the hamsters rolling around in their balls, she bent her head and quickly picked one up in her mouth and took off running. 

Yuuri and Phichit looked at each other for a second before running after her.

“Makkachin!” Yuuri cried out. 

“Kanda!” Phichit called out for his hamster. 

When they caught up with the hamster thief Yuuri was grateful that the first thing Viktor taught him were commands, “Makkachin bros' eto (drop it),” He ordered. They watched as she dropped the ball, they watched as the ball broke open and the hamster quickly scurried out. Makka lunged for it, “Makkachin net! (no!),”

Phichit went after his hamster while Yuuri grabbed Makka's collar. He dragged her to the kitchen and outside before heading back to help his friend. Yuuri found Phichit on the floor looking under a small table. 

“Phichit I can look for her while you gather your other hamsters.” Yuuri told his panicked friend.

Phichit looked up at him and nodded, “Thank you I'll be right back.” He hurried away. 

Yuuri got down on his hands and knees to such under everything. He opened the door to his room when he heard a small noise from under his dresser. He peered underneath spotting a brown, black and white hamster, he slid his arm underneath making soft noises of encouragement , just as he had a hold of the small furry body the room filled with the scent of an aroused alpha, an aroused Viktor. Yuuri's body responds in kind, but he chose to ignore the way his small cock twitched in his panties, his face felt warm as he pulled out from under the dresser with the hamster in hand. Viktor was looking at him hungrily. Yuuri hadn't meant to tease his alpha. While he was feeling more comfortable with Viktor he just wasn't ready he was terrified in fact. Not that Viktor would hurt him, but that Yuuri would only disappoint him. 

Phichit choose that moment to come running in, “Yuuri did you find her?!” 

With a last glance at Viktor Yuuri stood up, “Yes I found her under the dresser she's fine,” Yuuri handed the lost hamster over. 

Phichit gently petted his found hamster before putting her with the others he had bought with. It was only when they were all safe did the beta realise that they weren't alone. “Oh hello Viktor,”

Viktor smiled, “Hello Phichit, do you mind if I brow Yuuri I have something special to show him.”

“Is it finally ready?” Phichit asked. 

“Yes it is, it's ready and waiting,” Viktor answered. 

Yuuri was lost, he had no idea what was going on or what they were talking about. But it did give him time to calm his libido down. It was difficult with Viktor being so handsome, so strong, so kind, so confident, practically perfect in every way. How could he be in the same room with him and not be in awe? How could Yuuri ever be good enough for Viktor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One time my dog stole my cousins mouse while it was in its ball and took off with it. One of the many times grizzly tired to eat my cousins poor pet mouse.


	8. Danceing omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 
> 
> Hope u enjoy

Viktor couldn't get the image of Yuuri's lush ass in the tight jeans as he was bent over. He could see the lace of a pair of panties peeking out from the top of jeans were his cami rode up. Viktor wanted nothing more than to grab the cheeks and squeeze them. To part his lean legs and drink the cream from his sweet pussy. He wanted to know what sounds the omega made when pleasured by his tongue. However what came first was Yuuri's happiness, a happy omega was a fertile omega. At least that's what his dedushka (grandfather) used to say, he loved the way Yuuri's honeyed eyes lit up as he smiled and his cheeks turned pink. The way his scent would flood the room and a purr would slip from his lips. 

At the moment Yuuri just looked confused and adorable standing by his dresser were he had been bent under. Viktor smiled at him and held out his hand, “Are you ready to see your surprise?” 

Yuuri came forward and put his hand in Viktors. Viktor led Yuuri to his new dance studio, the walls were wood with mirrors covering one side with a bar across them, there was a small set of drawers filled with clothes and shoes for dancing with a small ipod stand and speakers. Lila had just finished with her approval. 

Yuuri looked around with a look of wonder on his face, the scent of a happy omega filled the room, stronger than ever before. Yuuri looked at him eyes shining with happiness and threw his arms around Viktor. Yuuri rarely initiates contact usually it was Viktor who touched Yuuri. Then Yuuri goes one step farther and tentatively places a soft shy kiss on Viktors lips. “Thank you Vitya, I love it. I've missed being able to dance everyday”

“Your welcome lapochka (sweetie pie), you can ask me for anything,” That's when Viktor noticed the pole in the room, “I'm sorry about the pole, Chris has a strange sense of humour I'll have it removed don't worry,” 

“No don't! Please don't get rid of it, give me a week and I'll show you I know how to use it. Minako-sensei added other dance classes to attract more students and I took all she offered,” Yuuri looked up at him with pleading eyes. Viktor was tempted to just say that he could just have the pole if he wanted it, but Viktor wanted to see Yuuri use the pole.

“All right if you can prove you know how to use it in a weeks time you can keep it,” Viktor told his omega. 

A look of determination settle on Yuuri's face, “I will be keeping that pole,” Yuuri backs away from him, but takes his hand and leads him to the chair that was placed by the set of drawers. Yuuri took out a set of clothes and ballet shoes. “I'll be back,” Viktor watched him walk away his eyes glued to the omegas plump ass. Viktor pulled out his phone to text Chris.

 

Viktor- Where do u even get the poles?

Chris- that's my little secret did yuuri like his gift did u like the gift ;)

Viktor- how'd u even know? 

Chris- Phichit told me of course have fun ;)

 

Yuuri came back wearing a black leotards, leggings and a pair of the ballet shoes. Yuuri placed the ipod Viktor have given him as a gift on the little stand hooking it up to the speaker's. He placed his glasses next to it. Yuuri went over to the bar and began stretching. His body moving gracefully to the music bending into impossible positions giving Viktor ideas, lots of dirty raunchy ideas. He wanted to place Yuuri's heels by his head as he sunk his cock into Yuuri's tight dripping pussy, he wanted to see as his cock was swallowed whole as his knot locked them together. He watched as Yuuri went through a series of steps over and over on repeat. “What are you doing?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri blushed, “Sorry, I forgot that you don't know ballet.” Yuuri came to stand in front of him. He moved till he was standing with his heels together pointing out his hands hovered over his belly his elbows out, back straight. “First position,”

Yuuri moved, his legs and arms out before speaking again, “Second position,”

Yuuri continued to do three more different positions as Victor kept his eyes on him, "These are the basics, a good place to start seeing as I haven't been able to practice for a while." Yuuri continued to as Viktor continued to watch. 

Later in the week Viktor peered into Yuuri's dance studio to see if he had seen Makka. When he spotted him on the pole. He was near the top upside down Viktor watched as Yuuri warped his legs around the pole before placing his hands behind his back and releasing his legs stretched out straight putting them together before pointing them up and releasing one hand. If this was just a bit of the pole dance Viktor wasn't sure if he'd survive the rest. 

Viktor had a feeling he was wrong about Yuuri representing agape, he sat pondering that fact while he waited for the show to start. When the omega walked out in blue sparkly heels and a matching set of paintes and corset Viktor was stunned by the eros rolling off Yuuri in waves. He shifted in his seat as his cock was filled by the erotic sight. Yuuri had his hair slicked back, the adorable blue glasses gone and his head held high, his hips rolling seductively with each step. Viktor wasn't going to survive the dance he was certain of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/BocZxLGxPiE  
> Yuuris dance, one of my fav ploe dances i have a lot of favoites thugh lol, Amy Hazel is my favourite though


	9. Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Shuld i do a facebook page/ group so its easier for you guys to c the pictures and vedios? I tried putting the pics in and that was a lot of trouble

Yuuri wanted to feel sexy, sensual, seductive and alluring. He was tired of shying away from Viktors touch, tired of feeling unworthy. Back in Hatsetsue in Minako-sensei studio he had loved the way pole made him feel strong and beautiful, ballet made him light and elegant as his worries melted away for awhile. 

He was grateful when Phichit and Chris took him out shopping even though having his own card was a bit strange, when he had asked Viktor how much he could spend he merely gave Yuuri a smile and said, “If you want to buy a Ferrari let me know you'll need a second card,” Yuuri wasn't ready to think about that, he had other priorities right now. 

“Did Viktor like the pole I set up?” Chris asked smirking from the driver's seat. 

“He said I could keep it if I can prove I know how to use it, I have a week,” Yuuri told his friends Alpha, “I do have something in mind,” 

“Ooo Chris we should take Yuuri to that little shop you like, what was it called again?” Phichit asked excitedly. 

“Agent Provocateur, what do you have in mind pêche(peach)?” Chris asked.

“Yuuri needs an outfit and maybe even heels,” Phichit told him. 

“Agent Provocateur won't work for that, we can save it for another day. Lucky for you I do know of a place. Unless you just using Yuuri ask an excuse to get yourself something pretty pêche (peach)”

“Of course not! I mean if I happen to find something then I would get it of course but it was all for Yuuri,” Phichit turned towards Yuuri “You believe me right Yuuri?” 

“Of course I do,” Yuuri reassured his friend even though he had no idea what the place was. “Could we get gardening supplies?” he asked hoping to get some seeds started, “And the grocery store there's a few thing I'd rather like to get my self, is there any fish markets?” he knew how to pick a good fish and wasn't sure he trusted anyone else to pick it out. 

“Sure! But clothes frist,” Phichit answers. 

That was reasonable although Yuuri would have been happy with what he had it was two against one. He also apparently needed gowns, or at least one for his bonding ceremony. Yuuri was grateful he had taken ballroom dance already. 

“Don't forget the shoe's, after all the reason we're taking him and not Viktor is because he'd forget something,” Chris added. “Love that man but he's got a terrible memory sometimes,” 

“How did you two meet?” Yuuri asked. 

“At a Mylène Farmer concert in Russia when we were younger,” Chris explained. “I learned Russian so I could go and found I had a knack for learning languages, in Switzerland we have four official languages well it wasn't that much of a surprise in the end.”

“How many languages do you know?” Yuuri asked

“Nine working on a tenth which luckily for me is Japanese.” Chris answered with a wink in the rearview mirror causing Phichit to smack the alphas arm. 

“Don't flirt with my best friend, that's my job.” Phichit teased Chris. 

When they arrived in front of a very fancy looking clothing shop Yuuri felt out of place in the cami and jeans he was wearing the light coat, what he was wearing didn't fit in ethior. While they were comfortable they weren't high fashion by any stretch of the imagination. But Chris looked like he belonged here, Viktor also always looked wonderful. 

“Dobryy den' (good afternoon) Sabina,” Chris greated the small blonde women.

“Dobryy den' (good afternoon) Chris,” she looked behind him straight at Yuuri, “Kto pirog milashki? (who's the cutie pie?)”

“Eto omega Viktora (that's Viktor's omega.)”

“Akh, vot kogo Viktor nakhlynul. (ah so that's who Viktor has been gushing over.)” 

Chris chuckled and motioned for him to close. Sabina smiled at him as she drew him over to the lavish changing room. “I'm Sabina I just need to get your measurements real quick in case we need to taylor anything. I will need you to get undressed but keep your undergarments on.” 

Thankfully the measurements and the actual part of trying on clothes went by quickly. Personally Yuuri loved two of the new outfits the best. One was a short of the shoulder tight white dress it came to about his upper thigh so while short it covers everything. He felt sexy in it, Yuuri wanted to see the look on Viktors face when he sees him in it. The other was a long evening gown, it was a backless black mermaid style. It was lacey and gorgeous. Yuuri felt like a goddess in it. It was like he can bring the world to its knees, as though he wasn't just simply Yuuri. They had found two pairs of Christian louboutins was one pair were white pep toe with a bow on the toes and a pair of black six inch dagger pumps as Minako-sensei liked to call them because you could stab somebody with them the stiletto was so tall. They both had the classic red bottom. They were definitely his favourite, in part because of Minako-sensei. She owned a pair herself and would take them out of the box to show him quite often, reminiscing over her youth. They also managed to grab the outfit he was going to dance in later that week. As far as shopping trips went it was a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/fztoe2clnyjtxs black dress  
> https://pin.it/i4ywdituvhefyz black heels  
> https://pin.it/amd3o5u77fydwy white dress  
> http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/moon-bow-085-crepe-satin-satin-lurex.html white heels


	10. Yuuri finds Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri plans to seduce Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by bule_tree96
> 
> Hope u guys enjoy next chapter will have smut! Do u guys what me to do a facebook page for the pictures and vedios?

Yuuri stepped in to his new dance studio, his six inch platform sparkly heels clicking softly with each step. He had practiced this bit a few times since he had left his glasses off. As soon as Viktor saw him the alphas scent engulfed the room sending shivers down his spine. Yuuri was tempted to bypass the whole pole dance and sit on Viktors large alpha cock instead. Yuuri took that desire and used it in his dance. He wanted Viktor not just because he was an alpha. 

Yuuri changed the last bit of the routine to saunters over to Viktor his hips swaying side to side. The alpha's eyes watching their hypnotic movement. Yuuri placed his knees on each side of Viktors legs, not quite sitting on his lap. Yuuri's heart was pounding in his ears as he lowered his lips to press against Viktors. He couldn't believe he was being so bold, he kinda liked it. After pressing a soft kiss to Viktors lips he leaned away their breaths mingling becoming the same. Viktor growled softly as he pulled Yuuri back close to kiss him harder, his hands made their way to Yuuri's ass as the alpha squeezed the cheeks. Yuuri gasped into Viktors mouth, who took that as an invitation to plunder his mouth. Yuuri tentatively copied Viktors tongue movements. Viktor pulled him until there cocks brushed against each other threw the fabric of the clothes, he could feel the alphas hard length. Yuuri moaned and shivered his pussy hungry for more. Viktor began to nip at skin on his neck sucking his adams apple, Yuuri tangled his hands in Viktors silver hair. A loud ringing broke threw the sound of desperate whimpering that Yuuri only just then realized that it was coming from him. 

Viktor gave him one last hard kiss before answering the phone. Yuuri laid his head against Viktors shoulder trying to get his breathing under control. He paid little attention to the rapid Russian coming from Viktors lips, lips that Yuuri had tasted, lips that Yuuri wanted to feel against his skin. These thoughts didn't help calm his arussol. Viktor hung up the phone and placed his hands on Yuuri's wasit lifting him off his lap. 

“I'm sorry lyubov moya (my love) but I have to go,” Viktor pressed a gentle kiss to lips that quickly grew deeper as Viktor slipped as his tongue back into Yuuri’s mouth. Unfortunately Viktor broke the kiss far to soon, “Bogom, vy mogli by soblaznit' svyatogo (by god, you could tempt a saint)”

Yuuri looked into Viktors dilated eyes and made a decision, “It's ok, we have time.” he was going to seduce Viktor, but he had to make sure that no one was around to interrupt them, including Makkachin. Viktor kissed his forehead before heading out the door his phone against his ear speaking in rabied russian once more. Yuuri took his heels off grabbed a shirt and his glasses and headed off to take a shower before he slipped into tub. As he stood under the spray his hands roomed his body, Yuuri ran his thumbs over his sensitive nipples picturing Viktors amazing tongue and mouth on them. His small cock twitched with renewed interest and his pussy answered with a throb of its own. Yuuri moaned softly as his hand travelled lower to squeeze his ass were Viktors hands had been. Viktor had been so close to his dripping cunt. Yuuri moved his hand to cup his pussy teasing his lips before slipping a finger inside, would Viktor dive right in or would he tease and drive Yuuri mad with want frist? Would Viktor spread his legs and lick the cream from his cunt? Or would Yuuri get down on his knees and feast on the alphas large cock? Yuuri grabbed the detachable shower head and after fiddling with it for a moment turned it upside down in between his legs.

”Ahhh!” A moan slipped from Yuuris lips, he didn't have to quiet anymore. The water hit his clit and filled his aching vulva. Yuuri warped his hand around his cock stroking himself into an orgasm. His legs felt a little weak but he replaced the shower head and turned off the water before stepping out. He quickly started to fill the tub adding a few drops of bath oils and bath salts before slipping in for a long soak and planning session. 

The next day he hunted Mila down, she would be very useful in keeping everyone way for tomorrow night. He knew his face was red as soon as he began to speak. “Could I ask you a favour?”

“Sure anything for a milashka (cutie pie) like you,” 

Milashka was the same word the blond lady had used before he wasn't sure what that meant. “Could you keep everyone away tomorrow night and steal Viktors phone?” he asked.

She smirked at him, “Why?”

“I don't want him distracted,”

“Oh come on gotta give me some details,” Mila probed.

Yuuri sighed before answering, “Yesterday we were interrupted by a phone call it's not the first time he has had to leave because of a call or someone comes. I know he's busy as the Pakhan but i don't want to be in the middle of sex and get interrupted by a call. Even if he doesn't leave it would ruin the mood,”

Mila grimces, “Yah it kinda does. I can't tell you the number of times i've been interrupted during sex. What are your plans for Makka?”

“Georgi, he likes to take her for walks to the dog park to hit on women so i thought he could take her, i won't make her stay away every time just for the bonding and my heats.” 

Mila nodded, “I can handle everything don't you worry. I'll let you know in the morning, well more like afternoon,” Mila teases him about his night owl tendencies quite often. “How things go malen'kaya sova (little owl), don't worry bout a thing,”

Yuuri smiles, “Thank you Mila,” 

The next night after Mila had given him the go ahead, Yuuri stood outside the door to Viktors office. He could feel the low hum of arousal coursing in his veins. Soon they would be bonded. With one last look Yuuri checked to make sure everything was in place. The tiny blue panties with the black lace cradled his cock perfectly and felt soft against his pussy lips. He made sure to wear his new Christian Louboutins. Yuuri shivered at the image of Viktors face when he got glance of him. With that he opened the door and stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.monsterladies.com/product-page/midnightlady yuuris panties


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 hope you all enjoy  
> I live for comments so dont be shy! They make my work days so much better

Viktor was confused, Mila usually stopped by for a last minute run through but it was past the normal time. Viktor hadn't seen Makka today either, while she did spend a lot of time with Yuuri she usually came by for ear scratches and belly rubs at some point in the day. The door opened but instead of Mila’s fruity sent it was the smell of an aroused Yuuri, Viktor looked up and dropped the pen he had been holding. 

“Oh Vitya,” Yuuri pured as he stalked closer, Viktor enjoyed the sight of how bold Yuuri was being. He decided to sit back and enjoy the show. Yuuri sat on the edge of his desk crossing his legs his heel pointed at Viktor. 

“What have we here?” Viktor asked with a smile. Viktor took Yuuri's foot and placed it on his shoulder before kissing his way up Yuuri's leg. His skin warm and smooth beneath his lips. “My kotik (pussycat) such sweet skin you have.” Viktor sucked a mark on the omegas skin, casing a slight whimper to fall from Yuuri’s lips. “Prekrasnyy (beautiful),” Yuuri looked down at him his eyes dark with desire and his cheeks flushed. Viktor stood pulling Yuuri flushed against his chest. Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktors waist and Viktor took handfuls of Yuuri's lush ass as he attacked the omegas sweet lips. Yuuri opened his mouth for Viktors tongue to plunder inside. 

“Let's move this to a bedroom, unless I bend you over this desk and fuck you here.” Viktor growled after they broke apart. Yuuri whose lips wet and swollen nodded eagerly. Viktor quickly headed for his room, depositing Yuuri on the bed before shedding his clothes. 

Viktor watched as Yuuri spread his legs and as he slid a hand down his panties cupping his own leaking cock. “Vitya please bond with me, fill me, bite me, knot me. Fuck me Viktor please.”

Such dirty words coming from that sweet mouth left Viktor groaning, he pulled Yuuris panites down useing his teeth until the head of Yuuri's dripping cock slipped out. Viktor licked at his leaking slit causing Yuuri to moan and shiver slightly. “I wonder if your pussy will taste as good,” Viktor rubbed the engorged clit and threw the drenched blue panties.

“Ahhh more alpha more, ima arufa ima (now alpha now),” Yuuri looked so pretty begging him so sweetly. Viktor closed Yuuri’s legs before slipping the panties off. Viktor spread Yuuri’s legs and began to lick the sweet nectar dripping form Yuuri's pussy. 

“Vkusno, (delicious)” Viktor exclaimed before diving back in. Encouraged by the sounds falling from Yuuri's mouth, Viktor sild a finger in to Yuuri's hungry cunt as he lapped at the soaked folds of Yuuri’s labia. Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri's soft cute little belly holding him down as the omegas hips bucked desperate for more. Viktor chuckled before he slided another finger in Yuuri's greedy pussy. He used his thumb to stoke the omegas clit as he licked a strip up the smaller mans cock. Slick pooled underneath Yuuri’s ass as Viktor curled his fingers brushing against Yuuri's gspot. 

“AAA! God Viktor!” Viktor watched as Yuuri threw his head as he painted his stomach white. Viktor removed his fingers much to Yuuri's dissatisfaction going by the whimper he made. Viktor flipped Yuuri over onto his stomach easier to bite him that way and the view was rather spectacular. 

“Such a perfect ass you have lyubov myo (my love),” Viktor told Yuuri as he grabbed the large, round, soft checks in his hands before lining his cock up and slipping inside the welcoming the tight heat. As Viktor began to thrust slow and steady he peppered kisses down Yuuri's spine. 

Yuuri shuddered under his minastions thrusting his hips back, “Muzukashī arufa muzukashī, (Harder alpha harder)” 

Viktor withdrew his cock until just the tip was left, Yuuri whined at the loss, “What was that malysh (baby) I can't understand Japanese,” Viktor was pretty sure what Yuuri wanted but couldn't help but teases his lovely omega. He was just so pretty when he begged. 

“Harder, please fuck please I need it! I need your knot,” Yuuri pleas while trying to impale himself on Viktor's cock. 

“So eager aren't you?” Viktor thrust deep into Yuuri's eager hole. The omegas inner muscles clamped down on to Viktors hard cock, groaning Viktor picked up speed feeling his knot begin to swell at the base. The new sounds coming for Yuuri urged him on to to fuck the omega harder as he asked. Viktor wrapped one arm around Yuuri's waist lifting him against his chest his knot beginning to catch. With one last finally thrust his knot locked them together as Viktor bit into Yuuri's scent glands filling him with copious amounts of cum. Feeling Yuuri's shudders as he came again the omegas small belly expanding as Viktor filled him with his seed.


	12. Prey for Viktors dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> If you like it let me know and ill wirte more smutt more often. But if you don't like it ill keep it few and far inbetween.

Viktor felt so large deep inside him, much bigger than his dildo. Yuuri could get addicted to feel of this as he ground himself against Viktors knot as he pinched and pulled his nipples rolling the tight buds in between his fingers. Moaning he triggered another orgasm from Viktor triggering his own in turn. He couldn't get enough of this pleasure. 

Viktor groaned before licking at the fresh mark on his neck. “You feel so good on my cock lyubimiy (Darling),” 

“Can we go again when your knot deflates?” Yuuri asked hungry for more. 

Viktor chuckled and kissed the top of his head, “Insatiable are we?”

Yuuri could feel the blush on his warm cheeks as he nodded “Yes Vitya”

“All right zaichik (Bunny) only if you keep these heels on,” Yuuri knew the heels had been a wise decision, he hadn't been aware of how good of a decision it was though. 

Viktors knot deflated and their mixed cum dripped out on the sheets. Yuuri shuddered he was so messy and wet, the scent of them, the scent of sex was intoxicating. Viktor turned yuuri over and Yuuri quickly kissed him. He could taste himself on Viktors lips as there tongues tangled together. Yuuri wanted to taste Viktor this time, he broke the kiss saliva trailing between their lips. Yuuri started to kiss Viktors strong neck sucking marks into his pale skin, he felt sexy as Viktor groaned underneath him. Yuuri enjoy the smooth salty taste of Viktors skin, the way it gave underneath his teeth, and aroused his scent rolling off him in waves. 

Yuuri made his way down Viktors chest running his teeth, tongue and following the marks in his skin, the scars that can only come from a life of crime. One day he'd ask for the story's but today was for something else. Yuuri continued his travels down to the alphas impressive cock, with a smirk Yuuri engulfed Viktors cock. He moaned as it glided down his throat, his wide curling tongue wrapping it in an embrace. He closed his eyes, sucked long and hard savoring the sensation. As he drew up to flick his tongue over the head tastine the saltiness of his pre-cum. Viktor hands wrapped tightly in his dark hair. His head thrown back, Yuuri realised that if he didn't know better Viktor could be bracing for pain rather than pleasure. Yuuri sild back down Viktors cock gripping and storking with his hands were his mouth did not reach yet. 

“Ahh zaichik (bunny) you look so pretty sucking my cock like your made for it,”

Yuuri blushed and began to work harder desperate for more Viktors salty cum. Viktor groaned, the grip on his hair thighted as Viktor began to thrust upwards farther into Yuuri's mouth causing him gag. Viktor growled and began to fuck Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri moaned as Viktor used him to chase his pleasure. 

The alphas come exploding across the roof of his mouth warm and frothy like a cappuccino and as Viktor withdrew the sticky warm goo stretched in a trail over his chin and down his chest. What Yuuri couldn't swallow dripped from the corners of his mouth. Yuuri rubbed the escaped cum into his skin moaning paying special attention to his nipples. His alphas scent strong and intoxicating. Yuuri was now looking forward to his heat and how much better this one would be. 

“Oh my Yuuri, you'll be the death of me I swear,” Yuuri opened his only now realizing he had shut them. Viktors hungry gaze sent shudders down his spine. 

“More Vitya please,” Yuuri begged crawling over the taller man grabbing his face and kissing him.


	13. Yuri is an protective kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri trys to protect his older brother (cousin) from being hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Hope you like the frist yurio chapter

This place no longer smelled like just Viktor, the pigs smokey vanilla, amber and cinnamon scent had started to soak in mingling with Viktor's snowy woods, coffee and blood oranges. Yuri wondered how long it would take until the scent faded. No one could stop gushing over fatty, about how adorable and wonderful he was. Yuri didn't trust him one bit, Viktor may have forgotten but he hadn't. 

“Yuriiioo,” Mila dragged out his awful nickname,

“Stop calling me that hag!” He was here first that pig should be given the nickname.

Mila smirked at him and thrust a package in his arms. “Here take this to Yuuri he's in the kitchen, maybe once you've had some food you'll be less grumpy, Yuuri makes the best food”

“Probably because he stuffs his face all day,” Yuri snapped at her. 

Mila glared at him, “Fine just drop it off and leave, if your going to be that way you don't deserve to have Yuuri's cooking or kindness,” she walked away before Yuri could give her the package back. 

Grumbling Yuri reluctantly headed towards the kitchen, failing to ignore the smells coming from the kitchen his stomach let out a growl. Yuri glared at it, “Traitor,” it smelled like sharlotka witch was one of his and Viktor’s favorite desserts. Babushka (grandma) used to make it as a treat on the weekends for them. The kitchen was filled with warm memories babushka (grandma) was also make something while dedushka (grandpa) would entertain them with stories about when he was the pakhan. Would the piggy faint if Yuri told him about the body buried in the backyard? 

The smell of the sharlotka mingled with the omega’s scent, Yuri finally got a good look at the other Yuuri. He was cutting in to a fish with some admirably decent knife skills. He was wearing jeans and top that showed his shoulders, arms, and the bond mark on his neck was resent and fresh. Viktors poodle was curled up underneath the table chewing on a toy. 

Yuri dropped the package down on the table, “Here's your mail pig, don't expect me to do it again I'm not your delivery boy” Yuri snarled at the omega before grabbing a chair and turning it around and placing his arms on the back of it. 

“Blag odaryu vas (thank you),” Yuuri attempted his accent and pronunciation were awful.

Yuri sneered, “Did you even bother trying to learn any Russian before coming here?”

Yuuri nodded as he placed the bones and heads of the fish in a big stock pot full of water while putting the rest in the fridge. Before chopping and peeling potatoes, onions, celery, garlic and carrots. “I understand it better than I can speak it, Victor's been trying to help. He gets distracted easily though,”

By the blush on his cheeks Yuri could only guess at the disgusting ways Viktor got distracted. 

“I suppose I should have seen it coming since his offered payment plan was kisses,” Yuuri continues. 

“What are you making? Some weird Japanese thing?”

“I'm trying to make Ukha, I found several recipes online, Viktor mentioned it as one of his favorites. Mila and Georgie did as well, I rather liked the rice one so I'm making a side of rice to mine.” 

Yuri sure as hell wasn't going to admit that Ukha was a favorite of his as well. The fat pig didn't need to know anything about him. A timer went off and Yuuri turned back to the oven and took out the sharlotka. To Yuri's annoyance it looked great and his stomach growled again. 

“There's some perogies in the fridge I made yesterday if you want some, I try to keep the fridge stocked for whenever Victor's men and Mila come by,” Yuuri spoke scooping foam from the fish pot. “Viktor said you like perogies, I'm sure there not what your used to but I'd love a few pointers.” 

“Fine, someone has to tell you how shitty they are.” Yuri got the preioges out and reheated them. He took bite surprised out how good they were. They weren't as good as his grandpa's but not bad. Not that he'd tell the pig that. “Nowhere near as good as dedushki (grandpa's),” Yuri started before he was interrupted. 

“Was that the same one who supposedly buried someone in the backyard?” the other Yuuri asked. “Depending on how long ago it was we might be able to find out where it was placed come spring, although I'm sure Makkachin would have unearthed something by now.” 

Stupid Viktor ruining everything, “No, don't be stupid! It's my other dedushka (grandpa),” he'd have to rethink his strategy. Before Viktor was left with a baby and a broken heart like both of their fathers.

He made have been young when his mother had left but he could still remember the screams as berated from his otets (father) for working to much, for coming home smelling of blood. Her shouting that she was sick of being married to a member of the bratva. Yuri had overheard that Victor's mother had taken to many pills and been found by Viktor. He wasn't about to let another omega hurt his family.


	14. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and viktor go on date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Enjoy!!!

Yuuri was planting the small sprouts in the ground, the sun felt warm against his back. He had already buried fish remains to fertilize the soil. Makkachin was busy barking at squirrel chattering in the tree. Yuuri had no idea Russia even had squirrels. Vicchan had been scared of them, he'd run and hide whenever he heard their chatters from the trees. Perhaps the poodles would have been friends, sometimes he thought about getting a new one. 

He smelt Viktor before he heard him. "Looks like someone lost their pet." he remarked. 

Yuuri looked at him curiously, "What pet?" all he saw was the squirrel and Makka. 

"Squirrels are a popular pet here in Russia, there's even a black market for them." Viktor explained. 

"Let me guess you have a hand in it?" Yuuri asked rhetorically.

"But of course there's money to be had after all." he said with a grin. The sun created a halo around Viktors head, if one didn't know better he'd be almost angelic looking. Viktor held out his hand to help him up. These hands were so gentle and kind, hands that brought him pleasure were also used to bring pain and death. Yuuri found he rather liked the duality of his mate. 

"Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll take you out on the town, we haven't had a date yet." Viktor told him after he had stood. 

Yuuri grinned, "Really? Where are we going?" he asked excitedly. 

Viktor winked at him, "It's a surprise, dress nice but still somewhat casual."

Yuuri nodded and quickly headed for his room, he needed a shower first. Yuuri slipped on white lace bodysuit and a matching garters attached a pair of lace stockings. He did a light coat of makeup before slipping on the white dress and white louboutins. He completed the outfit with a tiny white collar encrusted with diamonds. Thankfully the diet was working, his belly had shrunk some. He still had a long way to go. The other Yuri's voice still rang in his ears, "pig" over and over. It didn't matter that he always hungry and lacked energy it would be worth it in the end. 

Viktor turned towards him at the sound of the heels against the hardwood floor. Viktor held out his arm for yuuri to take. 

"You look ravishing zaichick (bunny) perhaps we should just stay home so I can have my way with you," Viktor whispered in his ear as he led him towards the front. 

Viktor held the door open for Yuuri to slide in. This was the most luxurious car he'd ever been in, the seats felt soft as butter under his hands. Yuuri felt a spike of adrenaline as the engine roared to life, the rumbling sent shivers down his spine. Maybe if he asked Viktor nicely he'd let him drive on the way home. Mari had taught him how to drive when he was twelve a year before his first heat. She had borrowed their ojisan (uncle's) car while he was staying at the inn. Yuuri had to sit on a phone book in order to see over the dashboard. Luckily their ojisan had just laughed at Mari's boldness and they didn't get into too much trouble. 

"Vitya can I drive on the way back?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor gave him a heart shaped smile, "Of course you can malysh (baby)! You can ask for anything and I will provide," Viktor always got excited when he asked for something. It still was difficult at times but it made his mate happy. 

After parking Viktor came around to open Yuuri's door, one again taking him by the arm and leading him to the front door.

"Vitya why does it look like pac man?" Yuuri asked bewildered. 

"Its Cococo, one of Russia's best restaurants," Viktor told him. 

It still looked like three pacman's eating to Yuuri, but there was no point in arguing over a restaurant sign. It was their first date after all. Viktor led them to a table pulling the teal seat out for Yuuri to sit on. It wasn't long until the waiter came with the menu's. 

While the watier and Viktor chatted in russian Yuuri examined the menu, written entirely in cyrilc. He was able to piece together a few words and letters. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to order anything. After Viktor had finished with the watier he took Yuuri's hand stroking the top with his thumb. 

"Are you alright lapochka (sweetie pie)? You look confused." Viktor asked. 

"Viktor have you been here before?"

"No but it was highly recommended on the internet,"

"Well the menu is in cyprt so I can't really read it. A few words here and there but not enough to know what I'm ordering," Yuuri explained a bit embarrassed by the fact he lives in Russia but can't understand nor read the language. 

"Ahh I'm sorry zolotse (my gold), I should have looked into it first. Next time I find somewhere with English menus. Maybe they have some I'll ask the waiter when he comes back," 

As if he had heard that they were talking about him the waiter came back with two wine glasses and a bottle. After Viktor spoke with him and a quick apology the waiter returned with an english menu. 

While they waited for their food to arrive Yuuri removed his foot from his heel and ran up along his alpha’s leg, teasing him before pressing it against Viktors impressive length. Viktor jumped slightly at the touch, Yuuri gave him a coy smile. It was exhilarating being so bold especially in public. Yuuri continued to rub his alpha's cock under the table, feeling the large member respond to his touch. 

"What's wrong Vitya?" Yuuri asked innocently. 

"Such a naughty omega I have, an omega who's asking for a punishment later," 

"Let's hope so," Yuuri said with a smirk, something about Viktor allowed him to let go of his worries, for at least a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/amp/s/grist.org/living/russia-has-a-black-market-squirrel-problem/amp/  
> Why am i not surpised oh Russia you are so carzy lol.


	15. Yuuri needs his own car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and yuuri are on thire frist date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Thires smut at the end of the chapter. Please comment i lov seeing them it gets me therw my work day lol.

Viktor loved how his innocent seeming omega had turned out to be so surprising. He felt Yuuri's foot stroke his twitching cock again. 

"Yuuri if you don't remove your foot I'm going to have to bend you over the car after dinner and shove my cock inside your sweet little pussy and fuck you until you beg for me to fill you with my cum," Viktor growled pleased with the scent of Yuuri's arousal and the cute flush on his cheeks. If they were closer Viktor was certain that his eyes would be dilated. "Would you like that printsessa (princess)? Would you like me to push your dress up, your pretty panties on display, your plump ass cheeks red from my hand?"

Viktor grinned as Yuuri squirmed in his seat, he meowed his name softly, "Vitya," 

Before more could be said their waiter returned with their meals, sadly Yuuri removed his foot again. He was tempted to growl at the waiter for the interruption. They were only doing their job. Viktor had done some research on dates before taking his Yuuri out, they had been promised to each other since they were children so Viktor never saw the need to try his hand at dating. Sex was easy to come by.

"What did you do last summer?" Was the first question Viktor could remember from his list. 

"I spent most of my time at Minako-senseis ballet studio, helping at the onsen, and visiting Yukko and Takishi at ice castle. I used to take Vicchan to the beach. He loved the attention and trying to chase the gulls that would flock the beach. He was scared of squirrels but not the large birds oddly. Almost everyone knew Vicchan and had treats and belly rubs for him, when we went for runs," Yuuri spoke while Viktor ate. 

"He sounds like a cutie, when did you get him?" Viktor asked. 

"I was about seven or eight it was near my birthday so I don't remember exactly what day, but a large starge alpha with silver hair and green eyes came for a visit," Yuuri started.

"Did he have a small scar on his left check?" Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded. "That was my dedushka (grandpa) sorry, please continue,"

"Well I was hiding behind my okaa-san(mom) when he crouched down to be closer to my eye level his eyes were kind. He smiled and asked if I liked puppies before taking a tiny miniature poodle from behind his back. I, of course was no longer hiding, not with a cute puppy waiting to be held. He told me that every little kid deserves a pet. Mari had ended up killing all the fish and hamsters she had gotten over the years so I hadn't expected to get any myself," 

"Why didn't you bring him with? I'm sure Makkachin and him could have been friends," Viktor asked. 

Yuuri looked down at his plate his shoulders drawn close his voice rough as if it was hard to talk about, "He died a month before Phichit came to Japan," 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand, "I'm so sorry lyubov moya (my love), I don't know what I'd do if I lost my Makka. I know it's not the same but she's your dog as much as she is mine," most nights she slept with Yuuri, when they weren't asleep in the same bed. If Viktor knew he had to be up earlier than normal he speared his night owl of a mate the alarm. 

Yuuri looked up at him with a small smile, "Thank you," Yuuri was obviously still upset but no longer looked close to tears. 

They carried on learning more about each other and before they knew it they had finished their meals and the waiter was back. 

"Can I get you two any dessert?" The waiter asked. 

Before Viktor could reply he felt Yuuri's foot on his cock once more, "No thank you," The omega said sweetly as if he wasn't giving Viktor a footjob under the table. Viktor wanted to feed his Yuuri something sweet, it looked like he had lost some weight recently. However Viktor couldn't argue while Yuuri was rubbing his cock. Viktor quickly paid and they headed out. 

When they got to the car Viktor placed on hand on the back of Yuuri's neck and another on his low back bending him over the hood of the car. He pushed Yuuri's dress up over his plush ass and spread his legs apart, to be greeted by white lace drenched in slick, molded against his folds. 

"My my what have we here?" Viktor grinned before pulling out a knife, he always kept that and a gun on him in public, and cut the white lace off of Yuuri. Viktor had plenty of money and rather enjoyed turing Yuuri's lingerie in to rags. 

Beinht him Yuuri moaned, "Please fuck me alpha please," the omega was so pretty when he begged. 

Viktor slapped the round checks, the skin turning a shade of red. "Patience kroshka (a crumb/little one) I did warn you of your impending punishment," Viktor continued to spank Yuuri, the sound of his hand against Yuuri's flesh broken only by the omegas sweet moans. His thighs wet with slick.

"Ahh! Please! I need you Viktor, fuck me I need it, I need your cock,"

"Well since you asked so nicely," Viktor unzipped his pants, taking his throbbing cock in hand as he lined the head with Yuuri's sweet cunt. With one smooth thrust Viktor entered the warm tight heat of his mates pussy. Viktor made sure not to knot Yuuri, saving that for when they arrived back home. 

"Oh, yes! Faster Vitya please I need it, I need your cum," Yuuri moaned rolling his hips, chasing the pleasure Viktor was teasing him with. 

Viktor pulled out until just the head was inside of the omega then he snapped his hips forward burying himself deep inside. He set a brutal pace fast and rough, urged on by the sounds falling from Yuuri's lips. Viktor warped one hand around the omegas small cock stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

"Cum for me Yuuri," Viktor growled as he felt Yuuri's walls tighten around his dick.

"Vi--- Viktooor!" Yuuri cried out as cam coating Viktors thighs with slick and his hand with cum. 

Viktor came shortly afterwards pumping the omega full. As Viktor's member softened coupis amounts of slick and seman pooled out of Yuuri's hole. The sight had his cock twitching with interest. Viktor ignored it and took some of the lace he had cut from Yuuri's body to clean them both up a bit. After tucking himself away he pulled Yuuri's dress back down. He gathered the omega in his arms. 

Placing a kiss to the top of his messy hair Viktor let out a rumbling noise pleased when Yuuri responded with a purr. "Did you enjoy our first date printsessa (princess)?" Viktor asked.

"Very much, can I still drive home?"

Viktor chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of Yuuri's heard, "Of course you can lapochka (sweetie pie)," 

Viktor watched the way Yuuri's eyes shone with happiness as sat behind the wheel driving them home, with his directions of course. Viktor was going to have to buy Yuuri his own car


	16. Yurio starts to warm up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get see why yurio has such a mistrust of omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96
> 
> Hope u enjoy

Yuri buried himself under his blanket clutching his stuffed tiger tightly against his chest, he's checks were wet with tears. He didn't know what he did wrong, why was mama so mad at him? There was shouting coming from the living room again.

"Monster!" His mama screamed then something loud hit the wall. "If you even cared about me you'd quiet, if you fucking loved me you wouldn't leave me home with that brat you call a son!"

"He's our son, and the bratva is family and it pays the bills. It paid for all that coke you snorted instead of taking care of Yuri yesterday!" 

"I never asked to be a mother! Maybe I should follow Larisa, and leave this hell! She had the right idea,"

"Larisa killed herself! Viktor was the one who found her!" Papa yelled back. Papa didn't yell much, Mama always did. 

"Good! He's the next Pkahan after all, that's just the first of many dead bodies headed his way!"

They continued to scream, Yuri wished that Mama hadn't come back for him. Wished he was still at grandpa's, they had cooked pezeshki, watched cartoons and the big cats on the TV. Grandpa smelled nice and safe he hadn't wanted to leave when mama came for him. Her hair had been messy and she smelled sour and gross like other people, but she dragged him out when grandpa was helping the nice lady next door who had brought them cookies. 

~~~

When Yuri entered the kitchen the other Yuuri was covering the table in flour and a covered bowl next to him. Yuri claimed a seat to watch as he dumped dough onto flour coated surface.

"Making more things to shove in your fat face?" Yuri sneered. 

"This is shelpek (flat bread) it's for you to take back to Otabek, while I'm sure it's not as good as what he could get back home, hopefully it's still decent," Yuuri spoke as he began to work with the dough.

Yuri glared at him, "How'd you even know I'd even be here today?"

"Your here every Thursday to eat my food and insult me,"

Yuri couldn't believe he had become so predictable he'd have to change that. "Wow pig you're smarter than you look," 

Said pig stopped messing with the dough to look at him. Before he could say anything Pitchit came braling in. 

"Yuuri!" The beta warped his arms around the other Yuuri. "Thank you so much for making me Pad Krapow Moo Saap (Fried Basil and Pork), it was so good! I haven’t had a taste of home for awhile now. I forgot how much I miss K̄hxng mæ̀ (mom's) cooking. Chris and I are both terrible cooks." he gushed happily practically choking the omega. 

"Calm down khomyak (hamster), it's just food. He's not even that good at cooking," Yuri wouldn't admit that the other Yuuri made delicious food. 

They both ignored him, "Oh by the way how'd the exam go?" Pitchit asked. 

"I think it well, I still have to wait another hour or so until the grades are posted," Yuuri finished with dough balls turning to the stove.

"Have you told Viktor yet?" 

"No,"

"The fuck are you two talking about? Did the pig not finish high school or something?" Yuri grumbled he didn't appreciate being ignored. 

Pitchit glared at him, "Don't call him that, and no Yuuri's working on getting his bachelor's,"

"Bachelor's in what? Stuffing his face?" Yuri had to admit that was an awful insult. 

Pitchit glared at him again, it was rather week. The beta turned his attention back to the omega frying the shelpek, whatever it was. "Why haven't you told Viktor yet? I'm sure he'd be happy to celebrate over what is sure to be a great grade." 

Yuuri shurged, "He's an alpha," as if that made any scene.

"The fuck is that supposed mean!" Yuri snarled. 

"In my experience most alphas don't like an educated omega, beyond what is required by law. Yuuko recorded her classes for Takeshi after his alpha sire said he had enough education. My uncle had to fight for me, grandfather wasn't pleased but they compromised so I'd only take online courses. The rest of the clan grumbled a bit but grandfather's word is law," Yuuri explained.

Yuri couldn't believe how fucking lame the other alpha's were. He never knew that was common and from the look on khomyak (hamsters) face told him that he knew nothing about it either. Yuri didn't spend much time around omegas, just the one who shared his name. He knew nothing about said omega ethier, he hadn't paid attention when Viktor and the rest gushed about him. 

"Clan what clan?" Yuri asked. 

"The yakaza of course," 

"Your part of the yakaza?"

"No, I'm only an omega. Grandfather prefers alpha males, he does take a few betas but not often. My parents run a hot spring inn," Yuuri explained. 

"So your saying your grandpa's the head of the Yakuza?!" Pitchit shouted, "Why didn't you tell me? Me your best friend! For that I should tell Viktor,"

"Tell me what?" Speak of the old man and he shall appear. Viktor didn't take long before he was clung to Yuuri's back. 

"Vitya! Be careful there's hot oil here," 

Viktor pouted, "But Yuuri your so cute I can't help myself. Now what was it that you want to tell me?" 

"Nothing," Yuuri turned the stove top off his eyes down cast as if he was ashamed.

Yuri didn't know why he had decided to speak but, "For fucks sake just tell the old man before he losses all of his hair, what little he has left." 

"Yurio, your so mean," how this clingy, extra as fuck, man child could be the know as the ledyanoy demon (ice demon), the man that could freeze you with just a look, was beyond him.

"That's not my name!" he glared at the annoying older alpha before turning his attention back to the other Yuuri. "Tell him before khomyak (hamster) does," 

All eyes were on the dark haired omega before he spoke an alert went off on his laptop. Yuuri untangled himself from Viktor and rushed over, Phichit joining him peering over his shoulder. 

"What's it say?" the beta asked.

"I did it! I'm getting my bachelor degree in forensic science!" the scent of a happy omega filled the kitchen. 

"I knew you could do it!" Pitchit hugged the other Yuuri. 

Yuri was surprised that was not what he had been expecting at all. It could be useful to have around. 

"Yuuri why didn't you tell me you were going to school?" Viktor looked hurt causing the omega to wilt. 

The alpha part of Yuri wanted to punch Viktor for making the omega upset but he ignored it as usual to roll his eyes. Just when the pig was starting to get interesting he closes in on himself.


	17. How to catch a spy part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96
> 
> Hope u enjoy i love comments i live for them. Any suggestions on what u want to c is welcome ill do my best.

Zinoviy sat impatiently waiting for his informant, he was supposed to be here awhile ago. They had agreed to meet and he was already an hour late. If they had exchanged numbers this wouldn't have happened. The bartender stopped to refill his glass, Zinoviy stopped him before he left. 

"Have you seen Artyom?" He asked. 

The bartender looked at him in surprise, "You haven't heard? Artyom is dead," 

Zinoviy felt panic rush through his veins, they knew, he failed his mission already, they would be coming for him.

"Yah, stupid drunk bastard. He cornered the owner's pregnant omega and tried to fuck her in the back ally. If he hadn't been caught Artyom would have raped her,"

Zinoviy hated omegas they were useless and weak. They did funny things to a sane alpha’s head. "And the Pakhan did nothing?" he had seen the owner earlier today.

Before the bartender could say a word the drunk man next to him spoke, "I hear he's got himself an omega, a fuckable little thing to. He got himself a little geisha boy."

A weakness Zinoviy could exploit, this day was getting better and better but there was still one major problem, "This sucks, he was supposed to get me in to the bravata,"

"Georgi is a member," The bartender told him pointing to the dark haired alpha to his left. "He's also higher up, much higher up then Artyom was." 

Zinoviy sat next to the unfailer alpha, "You look down, like someone kicked your puppy." 

"No, no puppies were harmed. Just my girlfriend broke up with me because I'm part of the bratva,"

"Dude I have the opposite problem, I love this girl so much but if I don't join the bratva she's gonna dump me," Zinoviy lied. He wasn't dating, it was to risky. Besides being a beta he was exempted from the hormones that controlled alphas and omegas. 

But the lie paid off as the alpha turned to him, "We can't let that happen i will get you in I promise,"

"Thanks man," Zinoviy offered him a smile and a free drink as a thanks. "Zinoviy," 

"Georgi," they shook hands and drank. 

Zinoviy couldn't believe his luck, this alpha was so easy to fool far too trusting for his own good. It was just the break he was looking for. They quickly exchanged numbers, Zinoviy had learned from his prior mistakes. 

~~~  
Georgi was pleased at how well the night had gone, except for the drunkard letting it be known that Viktor now had an omega. Yuuri wasn't some "geisha boy," he was kind and almost everything Georgi wanted in a mate himself. Viktor would need to know and plan from there. 

As Georgi headed for Viktors office he stopped by the kitchen to pick up dinner. Yuuri was getting better all the time at russian dishes but still made plenty of other types of food. He helped himself to a large portion of shepherds pies, the omega was nowhere in sight. Georgi took the plate with him to the Pakhan’s office. Knocking before entering he sat on the seat on the other side of Viktor. Who was on the phone giving him plenty of time to finish his food. 

"So how'd it go?" He asked hanging up the phone.

After swallowing the last bite, "Pretty well, we exchanged numbers so I can get ahold of him. There was a small hiccup a drunk let it slip that you have an omega now. Not sure what he will do with that information."

"For now we’ll have to keep an eye on him, we’ll give him a few small tasks to do as a test before you bring him in. If he tries to get you to betray me do so. He's more likely to trust you with information." 

Georgi nodded, "Understood," he was grateful that Viktor choose him to carry out this task.


	18. Preheat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96
> 
> I love comments they keep me going

Yuuri woke up that morning hot and with damp boy shorts, his small cock hard and straining against the silk. His preheat was here right on schedule. Viktor had left the morning before for Sochi and Yuuri wasn't sure when he'd be back. It was fine though, he'd spent all of his pior heats alone. This time he was sure Viktor would be home in time, at least he had more of the alphas scent around. He could smell Viktor on his sheets and pillows, it made the dampness in his silk boy shorts worse. Yuuri slid his hand underneath the silk and began to stroke his sensitive cock. Moaning he rubbed his thumb over the leaking slit. Spreading his legs and bucking into his fist, while his other hand twists and tweaks his nipples. It wasn't long before he was painting his stomach with his cum and soaking his boy shorts. Yuuri curled up into a ball, burying his face into Viktors pillow. Typically the release would leave him feeling relaxed and temporary sated but this time he felt empty and lonely. 

"Alpha," he whimpered hating how week and soulful he felt. Yuuri also got emotional during his preheat. He hated it. 

Shaking his head Yuuri climbed out of nest and headed for the bathroom, rinsing the cum from his boy shorts Yuuri planned on added them to his nest when dry. During his heats he piled the walls high with clothes and extra blankets. When he was younger he had plush and soft stuffies, Mari being a familiar alpha would scent his door and a sheet hanging over it to keep other alphas out of his room. 

Yuuri felt better after his shower, putting on a pair of yoga pants and a soft lose shirt that smelled like Viktor he headed to the kitchen. Georgi had picked up Makkachin late last night, Yuuri wasn't sure how the sweet older poodle would react while Yuuri was in heat. He trained Vicchan himself, the small poodle would curl up on his own little pillow and brought comfort in between the periods of need. 

As Yuuri entered the kitchen he was displeased and excited. Yuuri always wanted to deep clean during his preheat, riding the area of different scents. Back in Hatsetsu he was only allowed to clean his own room. Yuuri keep a clean kitchen of course but it wasn't good enough. 

As he scrubbed the floor by the garden door he heard footsteps approaching reminding him he needed to let Mila know to keep everyone out for the two weeks. Takeshi was lucky his preheat and heat only lasted 3 days each. 

"Oi I'm not your delivery boy! What are you doing? Did you kill someone? Adding to the grave in the backyard?" Yuri asked placing a box on the table.

"No, even if I did I would be using something like Neutrex, never use bleach to get rid of blood stains. Although a dead body would be more interesting, it's just my preheat cleaning spree." Yuuri started to open the box recognizing the familiar handwriting. Opening the box there was his favorite preheat snacks melon pan, dorayaki, manjū, daifuku, umaibo, kinoko no yama, konpeito and the missing ingredients for, "I can make katsudon!"

"Heat! What do you mean heat? Where's Viktor? Did he just leave you here? What's katsudon?" the young alphas voice was panicked.

"Preheat, no heat yet, not for 4 more days." Yuuri said with a grimace, "He's in Sochi and he doesn't know. Katsudon is a pork cutlet bowl and my favorite food, the perfect preheat food." Since it is loaded with calories. Yuuri quickly got to work eager to taste the pork on tongue. There were plenty of Japanese ingredients he couldn't get here, enough to last him a few months. 

"What's the difference?" Yuri asked turning the chair around resting his arms against the back of it. 

"Preheat is just my body getting ready, storing calories and the like. We have a hard enough time staying hydrated let alone eating, even with the aid of an alpha. So it's easier and more efficient to gain extra weight." Yuuri said starting the rice.

"If you don't have an omega they don't tell you anything," The young alpha stated. 

"If you want, I can teach you more." Yuuri offered, starting seasoning and pounding the pork.

"Whatever, it's not like it matters." 

Yuuri smiled as he continued to cook, "All right, well the major difference between male and female omegas is how are fertility works. Females get pregnant easily with one child, males have a harder time conceiving but when they do so it's in multiples. My friends Yukko and Takishi had triplets two years ago," Yuuri continued to talk and cook telling the young alpha everything he knew about omegas. 

"Not as good as pirozhki but it does smell good in here," Yuri admitted his stomach letting out a growl. "Otabek said the shelpek was good." 

"Good to here," Yuuri said dishing up two large bowls placing one next to Yuri with a fork and the other with his chopsticks. 

Yuri took a bite his eyes growing wide as he dug in, "This is so good." He admitted in between bites.

"I'm glad you like and hope you don't find me rude, but after you eat please leave. I need to get rid of everyone's sent."

Yuri paused in his eating to roll his eyes, "Whatever Katsudon, I have places to be anyway. I'll tell everyone to stay clear unless they want to be scrubbed clean," 

After the kitchen was clean enough to his inner omegas standers Yuuri headed for Viktors room, seeking nesting materials. He gathered up the dirty clothes and put them in his box from home and hurried back to his nest. Yuuri began the process of scenting all of the clothes rubbing them against his neck and wirts. He quickly changed the sheets for the heat sheets. They were soft against his sensitive skin, they were extremely absorbent so they wouldn't need to change the sheets as often. Yuuri began to build his nest running a charger under the pillows, a spot to put his snacks, and a set of lights around the top of the curtain rod. Yuuri took a step back to survey the nest, it was a good start he would continue to build in the upcoming days. He stripped down and climbed inside with his laptop in hand. It wasn't long until he was snuggled under a soft blanket and the curtains drawn watching Groden Ramsay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.sciencenewsforstudents.org/article/clean-getaway
> 
> https://www.thespruceeats.com/katsudon-2031259
> 
> https://99japan.com/blogs/news/50-best-japanese-snacks


	19. Bath Bombs and crying omega's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 enjoy please leave a comment i love them.

Viktor's phone rang it was little Yuri, although he wasn't as little any more, he was a few inches taller than his Yuuri. He was still his younger brother, even though he was technically his cousin so in his mind he'd always be little. 

"Yurio!" Viktor exclaimed, it wasn't as if any one was around knew who he was. "Did you miss me? Is that why you called me?" He couldn't help but tease the young alpha. 

"Shut up old man!" Yuri screamed through the phone speaker. "It's more important than that, get your wrinkled bald ass back home before I drag you back. Yuuri’s in heat or preheat whatever the difference is and I don't want to have to kick your pouting ass again. It was bad enough when you found out about him not telling you about the whole college thing, let alone missing his heat. God you'd be insufferable."

Viktor ran his free hand threw his hair laying back against the hotel bed, he could easily afford a place here but he wasn't in Sochi often. "Yura I was so sad my Yuuri didn't trust me enough to tell me he was going to college, I could have helped him study,"

"Gross! I don't want to hear about your sex life, you should be telling him all this not me! So get your ass home," With that Yuri hung up. Viktor would have to rearrange and reschedulel and come back to Sochi after Yuuri's heat. 

It was mid morning by the time Viktor made it back. If it wasn't for the facebook picture of Georgi with Makka he would have been worried when she didn't come and great him at the door eager for her treats and pets. Viktor went in search of his mate after a quick check of the omegas usual hangouts he headed straight for his room. He found him curled up in a nest made of blankets, pillows and a mix of both their clothes. Yuuri smelled sweeter then normal and aroused. Viktor watched him for a moment before stepping closer, careful not to disturb the nest he hadn't been invited into. 

"It's time to wake up spyashaya krasavitsa (Sleeping Beauty)" Viktor grinned as Yuuri slowly woke up his golden eyes glossy and sleepy. 

"Vitya?" Yuuri reached for his glasses after rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Viktor your home from your business trip." Yuuri threw his arms around Viktor’s neck burying his face in it. "I missed you," 

"I missed you too malishka (baby) why didn't you tell me you going into heat? I'm your alpha. You need to tell me things like this, especially about college. I can't be your alpha if you don't trust me and tell me anything,"

Yuuri removed himself from Viktors neck, Viktor watched as Yuuri's large honey eyes turned glossy and filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I'm such a bad omega!" Yuuri scooted away from Viktor to the other side of his nest, tears running down his cheeks. Yuuri's nails digging into his arm causing the skin to bleed from the omega’s sharp nails, which were typically used for defense. 

Viktor felt a stab of panic, he hadn't meant to make Yuuri cry. He had no idea what to do now. He quickly moved to the other side. "No, Yuuri, you’re not a bad omega, I promise," the smell of an upset omega turned Viktors stomach, this was his fault he had to fix it and quickly.

He reached into the nest, scooping Yuuri up careful not to disturb the nests walls. He carried him to the ensuite bathroom, turning the tub on with one hand. He placed Yuuri on the counter, taking off his glasses wiping away his tears. He grabbed a washcloth and wiped away the blood before running his tongue over wounds closing them. 

"Viktor?" Yuuri said in a quiet voice, causing Viktor to look up. The omegas eyes were clear once more. 

"It's ok, dorogoi (darling/dear) come on, let's get you in the tub, which salts and bubbles do you want moi horoshiy (my good boy)?" Viktor said soothingly running his hands up and down Yuuri's arms. 

Yuuri didn't reply but instead reached into the drawer and grabbed a matching candle and a pink flower bath bomb. Viktor smiled at the name of the candle and the cute shape. 

"Sakura. How fitting for my omega," it smelled like pears, sandalwood, vanilla and flowers. 

Viktor lit the candle and dropped the flower bath bomb in the water before removing both of their clothes. As they settled into the tub, Yuuri relaxed against him, softly purring. They still needed to talk but it could wait until after Yuuri's heat. Viktor had forgotten how emotional omegas got during their heats. 

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. I didn't mean to panic earlier either," Yuuri said into his neck. 

"It's okay I should have waited to bring it up when you were more awake." Viktor admitted. 

"I didn't want to be a burden. My preheat and heat lasts for a total of ten days. I didn't want to take you away from work that long," 

"You could never be a burden, besides I have people to take over for a bit. Now let's see what cute ring you got and get some food in you," Viktor told him hold up the plastic ball that was inside the flower bath bomb. 

Yuuri smiled and nodded, "I can make katsudon again, Yuri liked it, I know you will love it." 

Viktor hoped that he'd get the chance to feed his omega unlike the time during their date when they skipped dessert. Once again he scooped up Yuuri despite his protests and placed him on the counter got a towel wrapped it around the omega and placing the plastic ball in Yuuri's hands. Toweling off after draining the tub Viktor turned to Yuuri who was enjoying the view. He had put his glasses back on. 

Viktor smirked and dropped the towel, "Like what you see, zaichik (bunny)?" Enjoying Yuuri's flush as he nodded. 

Viktor stepped closer tilting his chin up brushing his thumb over Yuuri's bottom lip, "Use your words, malish (baby), tell your alpha how much you like his body. How much you like his cock the way it fills you up, how his knot stretches your tight little pussy." Viktor could smell Yuuri's arousal as the omega squirmed his brown eyes dilating.

"Vitya, take me to my nest please I need you,"

"Need me to what?" Viktor asked wanting to hear the words come from Yuuri's sweet mouth.

"Fuck me, alpha,"

Viktor grinned and kissed the omega placing his hands under his sweet lush ass, his pussy already a bit wet as he lifted Yuuri against his chest carrying him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A flight from shoci to st Petersburg is about 3-5 hrs. 
> 
> https://www.fragrantjewels.com/collections/gift-sets/products/sakura-candle-and-bath-bomb-set.


	20. Horny mate's and Katsudon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Hope you enjoy please leave a comment they always make my day

Yuuri rubbed against Viktor as they kissed, the alpha breaking away to drop kisses to his nipples. "Ohhhh alpha!" 

"Oh someone's extra sensitive today," Viktor spoke with a grin before pinching one while licking the other. 

"Ahh!" Yuuri cried out his back arching off the bed. His hips thrusting up seeking friction, his slick was already coating his thighs and the sheets underneath him. Viktor began trailing kisses up his neck. Yuuri's nipples were hard and aching matching his small cock, his pussy was already wet and eager for the alpha’s thick cock. 

"Viktor please I need you," Yuuri begged, crying out as Viktor reached his

"You smell so sweet do you taste as sweet as you smell?" Viktor asked with a grin his hands pinching and pulling Yuuri's sensitive nipples again. His lips kissed a trail down his stomach towards Yuuri's drooling cock licking a strip up and around the head before drinking from Yuuri's dripping pussy. "Tak sladko moya lyubov' (so sweet my love)," Viktor spoke grining, his chin shiny from Yuuri's slick. "Play with those pretty nipples of yours," Viktor growled a command sending more shivers down Yuuri's spine. 

Yuuri quickly began to play with his nipples rolling the tight buds in between his fingers, he sucked his fingers coating them before returning them to his nipples. Viktor slid two fingers stretching him open as the alpha’s tongue dove deep inside his aching pussy. 

"Vitya!" Yuuri moaned arching his back his legs hooked over Viktors shoulders, fistsfull of the silver hair tangled in his hands. 

"Yuuri I never said you could stop playing with your nipples," The alpha growled warningly slapping his thigh.

Yuuri reluctantly returned to his poor nipples, the pain was intoxicating an odd sensation. The sharp pain sent waves of pleasure straight to his cunt coating Viktors tongue as the alpha sucked on his clit. "Watashi wa chū dashi shimasu! (I'm going to cum!)" Yuuri shouted as he painted his chest and stomach with cum. 

As Yuuri laid their shivering Viktor claimed his lips once more, "Are you ready for more zvezda moya  
(my star)?" Viktor asked with a grin. 

"Please Vitya I need your cock," Yuuri begged. 

"As you wish (my love) I love making you beg," Viktor said as he lined up his cock and thrust deep inside. Yuuri's slick and the time Viktor spent eating him out making it easy to slide deep inside Yuuri's pulsing walls. He loved how full Viktor made him feel, he moaned again as Viktor began to stroke his hard cock. "How many more times can I make you cum lets find out,"  
~~~~ 

Yuuri's legs felt like jello as they stood in the shower together the warm water washing their cum, slick and sweat down the drain as they scrubbed their skin clean. Yuuri's stomach let out an embarrassing growl reminding him he hadn't eaten yet today. 

"Viktor do you want to try Katsudon?" Yuuri had mentioned it earlier, before they became distracted. 

"Of course zaichik (bunny) you said it was your favorite food I'd be happy to try it," Viktor gave him an adorable heart shaped smile before turning the water off. They stepped out of the shower, Yuuri dried off before picking up the dirty clothes and towels from this morning. Viktor gave him a kiss, "I'll meet you in the kitchen I should start keeping some clothes in here," he chuckled as he left. 

After dressing in a cami, a fresh pair of panties and slipping on his new sakura ring Yuuri headed to kitchen getting ready to make more katsudon. It was a bit odd going without pants but he knew Viktor would appreciate the view his panties were Chris and Phichit's idea. There were a few more pairs that they convinced Yuuri to get during one of their weekly shopping trips. This pair were black and said Lick me until ice cream with two ice cream cones drawn across the butt. 

Yuuri was working on the pork with the rice in the cooker when Viktor enters the living room. "Mmm I like your new panties Yuuri."Viktor spoke grabbing a handful of his ass and pressing his cock against the plush cheeks. "I think I'll have what's hidden inside for dessert," 

Yuuri leaned back rolling his hips against the growing erection enveloped once more in the scent of a horny alpha. Viktor pressed a kiss to his bond mark before stepping away and sitting at the table. Yuuri went back to cooking getting two bowls ready. Yuuri had learned the recipe from his haha (informal mother) but it still wasn't as good as hers. Yuuri placed a bowl in front of Viktor watching as the alpha took a bite. 

"Vkusno! (yummy)" his light blue eyes lit up almost sparkling as he devoured his bowl, "This must be food that God eats," 

Yuuri and his omega preened under the praise, they had pleased their alpha with something so dear to him, he couldn't help but puur. 

"Yuuri your not eating," Viktor pointed out. 

"Eh? Oh sorry," Yuuri had been distracted by Viktor. 

"Here let me help my printsessa (princess)," Viktor pulled his bowl close and took a fork full and held it to Yuuri's lips. Yuuri blushed before opening his mouth and accepting as the bite, Viktor let out a pleased rumble from his chest, "That's moi horoshiy (my good boy)," 

Yuuri wasn't expecting this but he relished in the attention he felt loved and cared for. He opened his mouth for a second bite his cheeks still flushed with embarrassment but the look of joy on Viktors face was worth a bit of embarrassment. He wanted to always make Viktor smile like that, as though there was no wrong in the world. It was just the two of them.


	21. Uncle Yakov, Russian snacks and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Hope you enjoy i live for comments so please leave one.

Viktor was ecstatic, he had finally gotten to feed his adorable omega. They stood side by side, their feet touching as they washed the dishes. "You do have a dishwasher you can use," Viktor remind Yuuri. "I haven't done this since I was a kid, babushka (grandma) used to make Yuri and I do the dishes after every meal when we're headed to school. Only then could we go play or train. One time we tried to talk dedushka (grandpa) into convincing her to let us skip out." Viktor chuckled at memory, "It didn't work, that's part of the reason I had the dishwasher installed,"

"I do use it most of the time, but I spend a majority of my preheat cleaning and eating. After I touch up on the kitchen I start on the hall. I won't clean your bedroom and office,"

"Well if you run out of places to clean you could always clean the torture room," Viktor joked.

"Sure if you can get me some Neutrex I'd do it,"

"It was a joke, I wouldn't make you do something like that."

"You wouldn't be making me, Viktor. I'd be happy to, I didn't get to clean the way I wanted to back at the inn. Too many guests coming in and out, so I had to stick to just my room. Mari would scent a sheet for me to hang over my door and the hall leading up to my room. The clothes you would send were woven into my nest." 

Viktor preened as he heard that last bit, his omega liked his scent before they had even met. It was high praise for an omega to use your scent in their nest. As the last dish was put away Viktors phone rang, it was dyadya (Uncle)Yakov's ringtone. 

"Chto ty khochesh' yakov? (What do you want Yakov?)" Viktor barked into the phone. If it was any one else Viktor would have ignored it. 

"YA khochu, chtoby ty vernul svoyu zadnitsu v Sochi! Chto ty dumal, ukhodya tak? YA dumal, chto tvoi dni, kogda ty byl legkomyslennym, proshli!  
(I want you to get your ass back to Sochi! What were you thinking leaving like that? I thought your days of being a flighty air head were over!)" Dyadya (Uncle) Yakov yelled through the phone startling Yuuri beside him. 

"Yuuri razogrelsya, ya ne ostavlyu yego, poka ne zakonchitsya yego zhara, (Yuuri is in preheat, I won't be leaving him until after his heat is finished)" Viktor informed Yakov wrapping his arm around Yuuri's waist. 

"Khorosho, Yura i ya pozabotimsya obo vsem Mal'chiku nuzhna praktika, yesli on zastupitsya za menya. Sledi luchshe v sleduyushchiy raz, Viktor! Eto tvoya rabota v kachestve Yuuri's alfa,  
(Fine, Yura and I will take care of things. Boy needs the practice if he's gonna take over for me. Keep better track next time Viktor! That's your job as Yuuri's alpha.)" With that he hung up, Viktor found it amusing that his Yuuri had even managed to charm his grumpy dyadya (uncle).

"Why was Yakov yelling at you? I understood only a little bit." Yuuri asked, looking up at him. 

"He was upset with how I left things so abruptly in Sochi," 

"I thought you were done and that's why you came home. If that's not the case, how did you know about my heat?"

"Yurio called me,"

"He did? I thought he hated me, only stopping by for food," Yuuri exclaimed  
"He's just a grumpy kitty with omega issues. His mother wasn't good with him, he'd try and kick me if I said any more, but if he didn't care he wouldn't have called me. If there's one person he does hate it would be the Canadiane, I forget his name." Viktor shook his head, the name always escaped him, he wouldn't even remember him at all if not for Yura’s utter disdain for the man. 

"If you have work to do I can let you know when dinners ready, I don't know how I'd feel about having any help right now. After dishes we can curl up in the nest together," Yuuri suggested.

Viktor wrapped Yuuri in his arms nuzzling at his neck before releasing him, "There now, you smell more like me, I'll leave you be for now. But if you need anything come find me, I mean it, Yuuri. I'm your alpha. It's my privilege to take care of you,"

After a moment, he nodded in agreement, "I will,"

Viktor grinned and kissed his forehead, "That's moi horoshiy (my good boy)," Viktor reluctantly left his omega, but Yuuri was right, he had a few things to take care of. He shot off a text before anything else. 

 

Viktor- pick up a variety of russian snacks   
Mila- sur 4 yuuri?   
Viktor- of course!

 

Later that evening after Mila had dropped off the snacks and Viktor had managed to get some work done, he heard a knock on the door before his Yuuri walked in. 

"Dinners ready!"

"I'll be right there lyubimiy (my love/darling),"

Viktor watched Yuuri's lush ass as he walked away before grabbing the bag of snacks, heading to Yuuri's room and placing the bag next to the nest. He quickly headed for the kitchen following the delicious smells coming from inside the room. Yuuri had made some sorta of creamy chicken and mushroom thing with, of course, a side of rice. Viktor couldn't wait to feed his sweet omega. Watch his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he opened his mouth for another bite, his alpha pleased to be taking care of their sweet little omega. 

After dinner Yuuri let him into his nest once more, "I have a surprise for you, zaichik (bunny),"

"What is it?" Yuuri asked. 

"It’s a surprise, now close your eyes." Viktor told him not grabbing the bag until Yuuri's eyes were closed. He dumped all the snacks in front of Yuuri, "You can open them now, I got you all kinds of Russian snacks! There's some cucumber spite, vorontsovskie rusks and hrusteam rusks, both are types of toasted bread with different flavors, like onions, bacon, barbecue, cheese, king crab, tomato and herbs I didn't know which one you'd like so I had Mila grab them all. There's also a few peanut bars, sunflower seeds bars, sesame seeds bars, white mushroom and sour cream crisps, and finally bears in a forest chocolate bars Yura and I used to love this as kids, that and condensed milk Yura used to dip his bread in it. I figured since you have a few snacks from Japan you might like to try something from your new home,"

"You didn't have to, but thank you, Vitya" Yuuri said smiling at him.

Yuuri scooted close around the pile of snacks cuddling against him. Viktor wrapped his arms around his sweet omega, burrowing his nose against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.airfrov.com/blog/top-7-russian-snacks-to-try/
> 
> https://www.slavorum.org/13-russian-snacks-the-world-hasnt-discovered-yet-unfortunately/
> 
> https://damndelicious.net/2015/01/09/chicken-creamy-mushroom-sauce/


	22. Heat, dildos and sleeping alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96.
> 
> Please leave a comment i live for them.  
> Deiced to do something a bit different for yuuris heat hope its ok.  
> The omega thinks in they and we pronouns. Yuuri doesn't.

They woke up hot and needy, their alpha lying beside them. They were soaked with slick, throbbing and aching to be filled, but first they wanted a taste of their alpha, to be covered in their cum, their scent. Their pussy clenched desperate to be filled, he dug out his knotting dildo, sinking down on it, he discovered it wasn't as large as their alpha. It would suffice for now, pressing the button at the base, feeling the small knot swell, locking inside of them. Pulling back the covers, they were pleased to see their alpha was naked, much easier this way. The alpha's cock was hard from the pheromone they were emitting, it was a delicious sight with the tip already releasing a small trail of pre-cum. They darted their tongue out to catch the sticky substance before following the trail up to the head of their alpha's cock. 

After licking their lips, they continued to lick up the long cock, starting at the base were the knot would inflate, up to swirl their tongue around the leaking head, catching more precum as they went. Their alpha stirred in his sleep before settling back down. That just meant more time to play, this was their first heat with an alpha after all. Not just any alpha, but their alpha. Shifting their hips while moaning, they paused in their ministrations. Their walls clamped tight around the dildo. A moaning sound spilled from their lips, they didn't have much time before they were too desperate to be properly filled to finish what they had started. They wrapped their lips around the head of their alpha’s cock, flicking their tongue against the leaking slit. 

"Yuuri?" There alpha spoke, blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

The pheromones grew stronger now that their alpha was awake. They moaned around the head as more pre-cum oozed from the tip. They watched as the brilliant blue of their alpha’s eyes were swallowed by desire. His strong hands tangled in their hair, guiding them further down the large member till it hit the back of their throat. They traced the veins with their tongue as they came up for air before diving back down eager for the alphas cum.

~~~~

Viktor wasn't expecting such a spectacular view when he woke up. It was his Yuuri, with a flush spreading across his soft cheeks and his plump lips wrapped around his dick. Yuuri's golden eyes were glazed and dark, his pupils eclipsing the rest. The sweet scent of an omega in heat permeated the room. Viktor could feel his knot beginning to swell at the base of his cock. He began thrusting as Yuuri moaned around his cock. 

"Yuuri!" It wasn't long before Viktor was shooting copious amounts of cum down the omega’s throat. Some of his cum spilled from Yuuri's lips dripping down his chest as he sat up. Viktor watched as he rubbed it into his skin, moaning, his hips thrusting in the air seeking friction. 

"Alpha, please! Need you, need you now," Yuuri begged. 

Viktor grabbed hold of Yuuri's plump ass and lifted him close. "What's this?" Viktors fingers brushed against something hard and wet. It was a knotting dilido and Yuuri was dripping around the small knot. "Aww, is my spoiled printsessa (Princess) in need of something much bigger? Is this not enough for you?" Viktor asked rhetorically as he pressed the button deflating the knot as Yuuri whimpered with need. "Don't worry, malish (baby,) daddys got you," Viktor began to fuck Yuuri with the toy. 

"Ahh! Y..yes!! More! Please, need it, need you. We need to be filled." Yuuri cried out. 

"Is that right, malish (baby)? How about you cum for me first. Can you cum for daddy?" 

Viktor wrapped his hand around Yuuri's leaking cock and started to stroke it while continuing to fuck him with the dildo. He watched as a shudder ran through the smaller man's body, Yuuri threw his head back as he cried out, coating Viktors hands with cum and slick. Viktor removed the dildo replacing it with his own erection. 

"Yes! Oooo, alpha!" Yuuri moaned while using his thick thighs to ride Viktor. 

Viktor rose up to give attention on Yuuri's sensitive nipples, raising the tan buds to hard points. His chest was softer now that Yuuri had put on some weight these last few days. Viktor liked the way it looked and felt under his hands. Soft and warm, it made Yuuri look well cared for. It made Viktor’s alpha preen to know they had taken such good care of their sweet omega. It was a sight to other alphas who would dare to ignore the bonding mark that the omega was loved and not to be touched. 

Viktor sucked on the bud rolling the other one in between his fingers. Something sweet and wet crossed his tongue and his fingers were damp. Lactation during a heat was a sign of high fertility, Viktor moaned around the nipple and greedily drank from his omega. The milk was almost as wonderful as Yuuri's slick. 

"Ahh, alpha!" Yuuri's walls clamped tight around his cock as Viktor's knot swelled inside the omega triggering both of their orgasms. Viktor pumped his omega full of cum as he continued to play with Yuuri's leaking nipples.


	23. Heat, insatiable omegas and shower heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last heat chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment i live for them

They were covered and filled with their alpha’s cum, sweat and a bit of milk from their leaking nipples. The nest smelled like the pair and they were reluctant to leave but wanted to obey their alpha. It was a difficult decision. 

"Come now zaichik (bunny) it's time to get you cleaned up, I'll even use the shower head on you."

They did rather enjoy the shower head. They were rather itchy as well, but it was just so hard to leave the nest. 

"Yuuri!" Their alpha braked, "You will leave the nest and you will join me for a shower," their alpha commanded. 

They pouted but obeyed their alpha as they climbed out of the safety of the nest. Before their feet could touch the ground there alpha had swept them up. They buried their nose deep into the alphas scent gland. "Will you still fuck us in the shower?" They asked already missing their alpha’s thick member and knot. The way it stretched them, if they could live impaled on on their alpha's cock they would happily do so. 

He chuckled above them, "Of course I will, my izbalovannaya printsessa (spoiled princess). How could I resist such a tempting offer?" 

It wasn't long until they all stood in the shower, water coming out from the walls as their alpha soaped them up. Washing the itchy dried fluids down the drain. They whimpered, needing to be fucked and filled again. They had no idea how many days it had been, how many times they had cum, they only knew that they still needed more, "Alpha, please, need you, need you now!" They demanded. 

"All in good time, lyubimiy (my love/darling)," he said with a heated kiss. 

His tongue traced along their mouth before sucking on their bottom lip. They moaned, trying to rub against their alpha, seeking to get closer as his tongue began to invade their parted lips. They greedily drank in the alpha’s attention. Not noticing what the apha was up to until after he had spread their legs and turned the water on their aching eager hole. 

~~~

Viktor watched Yuuri break the kiss tossing his head back nearly missing the wall. He was glad today was the final day, as much as he enjoyed sharing Yuuri's heat he missed him. Yuuri's milk had dried up earlier this morning signaling the end was near. Viktor couldn't wait to see those clear honeyed eyes once again, he had to get a bit creative these last few days. Despite how sore they must be the omega demand more and more. Viktor used his left hand to soap up the withering omega, immensely glad he had installed a shower with multiple heads on the walls as he held the detachable shower head in his right hand. Viktor watched as Yuuri came again, he had lost track back during the first day. Viktor used that short period of a blissed out Yuuri to quickly wash himself. 

"Alpha you promised to fuck us," Yuuri purred stroking Viktors half hard and rapidly growing cock. "So large, so perfect and all ours," Yuuri licks his lips. "We're wet and open, hungry for your cock," Viktor groaned at words coming from Yuuri's sweet lips as the omega coutied to stoke him. "Fuck us, alpha, fill us with your cum till it's dripping down our legs and our belly is swollen from it all," 

Viktor growled and grabbed Yuuri lifting him up against the shower wall, Yuuri warped his legs around Viktors waist. Viktor watched as Yuuri puhsed and pulled rolling his hips, fucking himself on Viktors cock. Viktor trust up in time with Yuuri, they both groaned as their movements became hurried, the shower doors becoming even more fogged up as they chased their orgasms. Once Viktor had knotted Yuuri he turned the water off and carried the omega back to the bed. His knot had been lasting much longer allowing them to sleep. Yuuri snuggled close, purring as he rested his head on Viktor’s chest. Viktor stroked the omega’s still wet hair as he watched the dark haired man fall asleep. Perhaps when he woke, Viktor would be greeted by Yuuri's soft golden eyes.


	24. Male poodle's, cute neighbors and Georgi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgi and Makkichin met his neghibor and her poodle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96

Georgi headed towards the apartment building, a tired Makkachin by his side. They had just finished up at the dog park. She had enjoyed chasing a ball before she got distracted by a couple of birds and went after them instead. He definitely was going to look into getting a dog for himself, dogs unlike his ex were loyal. 

Speaking of women, his cute neighbor was outside with her own poodle, what he wasn't expecting was for Makkachin, who had been tired a moment before, to run for the black poodle dragging him along with. When they finally stopped running the poodles happily greeted each other. Their tails wagging madly as they sniffed and circled one another.

"Sorry about that," Georgi apologized, "I wasn't expecting her to yank me along with."

"It's fine, she's lovely. What's your name cutie pie? Such a pretty girl you are, yes you are," she cooed rubbing the poodle behind her ears. Causing her tail to wag madly beating against Georgi's leg, "Since when do you have a poodle?" she asked looking up at him. She was quite pretty with short curly dark brown hair and grey eyes. She smelled like pears, raspberries, coconut, rose, cream, and sugar. He had seen her around but this was the first time meeting her. He had never smelled someone so wonderful before it was sweet and playful Georgi couldn't get enough.

"Her name's Makkachin and she's a friends dog. Him and his omega are sharing their first heat together," he explained. 

"Ahhh, I'm very glad I'm just a beta. Less mess and fuss. This good boy is Luka, I'm Kseniya," she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Georgi, it's nice to meet you," He held out the hand that wasn't holding the leash. She took his larger hand and shook it. 

"Nice to meet you," she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Do you wanna get coffee and maybe a bite? If you haven't already eaten that is, I know a great place that's dog friendly." 

"Sure sounds great." He was thinking about asking her out but she got there first. 

When she smiled it lit up her face and a sparkle was seen in her grey eyes, "Great! Follow me it's within walking distance." 

Georgi and Makkachin followed the two, grateful that it was so nice out. He could remember a couple of springs ago when the snow was still blanketing the city in a greyish white slush. The Neva River had still been iced over in places. This year spring had come early to St. Petersburg. 

They sat down on one of the outdoor tables the dogs laying cuddled under their feet. A red umbrella over their heads provided shade as they glanced at the menus. They placed their orders making sure to include something for the dogs at their feet. 

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I'm a lawyer, what about you?" 

He should probably tell her before he gets into deep, he had waited to tell the last time and it hadn't ended well. "I'm a member of the bravata, Makkachin here belongs to the pakhan," 

Before she could respond the waiter returned with their drinks. "Are ready to order?" 

Kseniya nodded, "I'll have a sweet Pirog with raspberry and apricot jam," 

"I'll get the Kulich French toast," Georgi placed his order and the waiter took their menus. 

"So the bravata, my second cousin works for them. Just as a drug mule, he was always good at swallowing things. Could unhinge his jaw after breaking it trying to sled off the roof of the apartment building when he was 12. He's lucky he didn't break anything else. But he's only met the Pakhan like once or twice," Kseniya took a sip of drink before continuing. "Idot got himself in a spot of trouble back in April I went to bail him out and turns out someone posted his bail already,"

"Viktor believes in rewarding and helping those that were loyal to him, says it's good encouragement," he wasn't going to mention what would happen if you betrayed the man. They continued to talk until the waiter returned with their food.

"So a lawyer any interesting stories?" Georgi asked. 

"Yah I had a case last year were these two people were having a custody battle over a pet squirrel." She shook her head at the stupidity as she countied her story. "by the time everything was settled the squirrel had died, apparently they forgot to have someone take care of the thing, it escaped and ran into the neighbours cat."

~~~

"You know my sister breeds poodles for living so if your looking I can get you a discount." Kseniya told him as they walked home. 

"I might take you up on it, Yuuri also suggested looking at the pound as well. Viktor might be interested though so I'll let him know. He got her when he was younger so I don't know where he got Makkachin." 

"Well tell him the same thing, he gave our cousin a job after all, well this is my place," she said stopping at the door to her apartment. "I had a wonderful time,"

"Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked before she headed in. 

"I'd really like that," she reached up to place a kiss on his cheek before heading inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://lanarjedkin.typepad.com/great_recipes/2012/01/russian-sweet-pirog-with-jam.html
> 
>  
> 
> https://natashaskitchen.com/paska-easter-bread-recipe-kulich/


	25. Cookies and Yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit of a filler but hopefully u guys still enjoy it. Beta by blue_tree96

Yuri walked through the halls of Viktor and Katsudon’s home, there were still faint traces of the heat the two just shared. It was something he would need to get used to. He headed for the kitchens first, if he was going to have to deal with the old man he might as well get some food out of this deal. When he got to the kitchen it was a disaster, there were cookies everywhere, they were covered in sprinkles and frosting as was the rest of the kitchen. 

"The fuck happened here?" Yuri spoke to the empty kitchen. 

The shrill screech of children's laughter distracted him from the cookie tornado in the kitchen, the children would explain the disaster that was the kitchen. Viktor’s dog was clearly in haven as one of the kids was brushing her fur. The rest were seated around Katsudon as he read an English children's book to them. They were all enraptured by the dark haired omega. Yuri couldn't remember a time were his own mother had ever cared about him let alone read him a story. Every time he came over he learned something new about about the omega, things he rather liked. He wasn't the worst person, he was no Otabek but Yuri found himself enjoying his company nonetheless. 

"The end, all right your parents should be here soon let's go get your cookies." Katsudon stood and the kids ran towards the kitchen, Yuri quickly stepped aside to avoid being trampled.  
"Hello Yuri, it's not Thursday you're here a day early. Oh Viktor wants to invite you and Otabek over for dinner this weekend. I'm thinking about trying to make beef stroganoff but Vitya really wants Katsudon again,"

"Make Katsudon," Yuri wasn't eager to try it again, nope not at all. "Otabek hasn't tried it yet, and the old man will pout if he doesn't get his way." That was the reason not the fact he was almost drooling at the thought of more of that delicious pork and creamy egg, it was okay and that's not it. 

"What’s Otabek’s favourite dessert?"

"Cheesecake, Beka loves cheesecake no berry's no caramel or chocolate just cheesecake," His mates expressions were subtle most of the time, but Yuri still remembered the look of bliss that crossed the betas face whenever he had cheesecake. Yuri made sure to see it as often as possible without being obvious about of course. 

"All right, I'll make Katsudon and cheesecake," he said with a smile, "Now I need to get to the kids before they try to entertain themselves.” 

Yuri turned and headed for Viktor’s study, maybe after the children left he'd get some food. He entered without bothering to knock as was his norm. Viktor looked up from the papers strewn across his desk and gestured to the chair in front. 

"Have a seat Yuri," Yuri knew by the simple fact Viktor called him by his given name and not Yurio or a diminutive it was serious. "Georgi is bringing a special guest by tomorrow, I know you're not usually on any sort of guard duty but I need you to protect my Yuuri. I don't expect anything to happen however things do happen. Besides you usually come over on Thursdays so Yuuri won't be surprised. I don't want to worry him."

Yuri choose not to mention the fact that quite a few of his men have told Katsudon many stories about their best kills, he also knew Georgi told Yuuri all about their little spy adventure, but that was for the omega to admit. He really didn't want to get in the middle. 

"Fine, I suppose since I'll be here anyway," maybe Yuri could even teach him a few self defense moves or convince the omega to get Viktor to do it. So far Georgi has gotten a bit of information from the spy since he was gaining his trust. Next they would feed him false information. Yuri couldn't wait to use his knives on the spy. He had seen the way Katsudon slice that fish the first time they had met, he could probably teach the omega a few tricks.


	26. How to catch a spy part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 with a bit of help from my bestie nerdypandawirtes   
> Hope you enjoy

Zinoviy followed Georgi down the long hall of the pakhan’s large mansion. He'd finally get to meet his target. His employer still hasn’t told him if they are seeking information about the pakhan or if they want the man dead. He'd find out soon enough either way. Zinoviy had yet to find a weakness, he wasn't even sure if the pakhan’s omega mate was real. If so that would be a great advantage, omega's, after all, were nothing more than a weakness. When they finally stopped in front of a door Georgi turned to him. 

"I'll be back in a bit, I have a few things to report first," Geogri gave him a stained smile, "I sorta have been a bit lax on that," Georgi finished before heading inside. 

Zinoviy leaned against the wall, taking out his phone he was about to send a text to his employer when he heard faint music coming from further down the hall. His curiosity lead him towards the sounds. It was some sort of haunting and atmospheric Arabic-type music. It led him to what looked like a small dance studio where a male omega moved his full round hips, ass and his soft stomach swaying them like a snake charmer to a hypnotized serpent. He could probably kill a man with those thighs.The omega was looking at himself in the mirror. It didn't matter that the cropped shirt and tight shorts don't fit the music, it was still an intoxicating sight. His dark hair brushing his shoulders and upper back as his arms moved to the beat. 

Zinoviy was beginning to understand the appeal of omegas, he only imagine the price such a pretty thing would fetch on the black market, a growl tore his eyes from the omega to the brown poodle. So the omega liked dogs, he could use that to his advantage. Everyone loved puppies after all. A different growl came from behind him, a hand wrapped around his mouth and blade touched his throat as he was led away from the dancing omega. Zinoviy found himself shoved against the wall and a blond alpha in his face. The alpha growled at him, his green eyes flashed with anger. 

"Zhopu porvu margalla vikoliu (I’ll rip your ass and poke out your eyes).” The angry blond growled. 

Before Zinoviy could say or do anything Georgi was there, his hand on the other alpha’s shoulder, "Yuri, let him go, Viktors accepting him in one piece,"

"Then keep him in line! Newbies aren't supposed to be wandering around on his own!" The alpha named Yuri snapped realising Zinoviy. 

He quickly checked his neck for any wounds. Finding none, he stepped out of the way, he knew he was strong, a good fighter even. But he wasn't an alpha, as a beta he had learned long ago to stay clear of any alpha vs alpha fights unless you want to get dragged into the middle. He edged his way slowly and quietly so as not to startle the alphas, if he had his gun he'd feel much better than this whole mess. He didn't stop until he bumped into a warm body. Zinoviy turned around and looked up into cold blue eyes. They were partly covered by silver fringe. There was no mistaking Viktor Nikovor the ledyanoy demon (ice demon) Pakhan of St. Petersburg. 

"You must be Zinoviy, did you get lost?" His smile was slightly off and devoid of emotion, like he was pretending to be human. His eyes were dead as the false smile didn't come close to reaching them. The tall alpha led them back to his office. The door was shut behind them, and Zinoviy got the strange feeling that it was his coffin lid closing.

~~~  
"You were supposed to be watching him!" Yuri growled.

"And you were supposed to guarding Yuuri! I had to talk to Viktor first. I was gone for less than five minutes." Georgi explained 

"What's your excuse?”

Yuri flushed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that? I can't hear your excuse." Georgi taunted him. 

"I had to go to the bathroom." The blond reluctantly admitted.

"Let's agree never to tell Viktor."

"Agreed."


	27. Fast cars and Chubby Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is unhappy with the extra weight still clinging to his frame and finds new ways to ride him self of the weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 hope you all enjoy!

Yuuri looked down at the softness of his stomach, typically after his heat he was down a few pounds after going through most of his stored fats. Unfortunately this time around he hadn't lost some of the weight. Most of the weight had distributed mostly to his hips and ass. Some still went to his soft middle. His jeans had been rather difficult to put on. Viktor had enjoyed feeding him a bit too much and Yuuri let him, his omega side had been pleased at their alpha’s attention. He had been unable to avoid Yuri but luckily the alpha hadn't mentioned it, there was no sneering, no insults and no piggy, but it couldn't last forever.

It was Friday, the day him and Phichit usually went shopping but Yuuri wasn't in the mood. Georgi was busy today so he couldn’t take Makka for a run, there was most likely to be a trail somewhere Phichit and him could take Makka with them for a run. Yuuri used to take Vicchan with him although on the way back he would end up carrying the small poodle. Yuuri quickly grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a shirt and headed for the shower. 

After a bit of research Yuuri found a good dog friendly trail but the hard part would be convincing Phichit to come along. But maybe if they struck a deal they could go out running every other Friday. Since dieting and dance alone weren't enough, especially not against Viktor, even after his heat the alpha still kept trying to feed him. 

<>

Yuuri- not in the mood to shop, makka needs a run. Wanna go for a run? 

Phichit- only if you promise to teach me how to pole dance 

Yuuri- deal

<>

Yuuri headed to Viktor’s office knocking before heading inside. Viktor looked smiling at him with open arms, his chair pushed back, "Getting ready for your day with Phichit?" 

Yuuri nestled himself against Viktor’s strong chest, the need to touch and be touched had grown since they shared his heat. Before he used to shy away from intimate moments outside of the bedroom, and the one time in a restaurant parking lot but he had come to crave them at all times. "Yup can I borrow one of the cars?" Yuuri asked. Their were plenty to choose from. 

"Of course you can printsessa (princess) you don't even have to ask they're there for you to use," Viktor kissed the top of head. "What's mine is yours lyubimiy (my love/darling)," 

Yuuri lifted his head to kiss his mate properly. He would never get tired of kissing Viktor, the way their lips fit together, the way Viktor drove him crazy with a flick of his tongue mimicking what he could do to his pussy. Yuuri slipped away before Viktor could begin to trail kisses down his neck and chest, before he could even lick and suck his nipples and before Viktor could spread him across the paper strewn desk. With one last quick kiss Yuuri left Viktors office and headed for the gargue with Makka and plenty of water, her leash, doggie poop bags and a collapsible bowl. 

Yuuri choose the Lexus LS figuring Makkachin would like to stick her head out the window as he drove to Phitchit’s. He enjoyed taking Viktor’s many cars for a drive the feel of the powerful engines underneath him and the way it would fly past in a blur. Makkachin had her head out the window her tongue lolling out from her open mouth and her ears flopping from the wind. They pulled up to Chirs and Phitchit’s place the beta was already outside he had red leggings and a gold top with matching gold shoes on. Phichit slid into the passenger side with his normal infectious smile. 

"Good afternoon Yuuri! Are you sure about this whole running thing? We could always take her to the dog park," 

"This works fine, used to run back in hetsetsu," he wasn't going to mention he didn't enjoy it much. He'd rather dance or occasionally skate, the triplets made the latter more of a common occasion. 

"Well if your sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i had to kinda model Phichit's outfit off of his coustme! Next chapter will be much better lol all i can say is poor Phichit.


	28. Running trails and dead bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Hope you enjoy

Yuuri parked the car and let the poodle out, Phichit let himself out, avoiding the hamster eater. Chris’s cat, Beau, never once tried to eat one of his babies. Phichit was a man who, when he saw an opportunity he took it. It may have taken him longer to convince Yuuri to teach him how to pole dance if they hadn't stuck a deal about this whole running business. It’s going to be a surprise for his and Chris's two year anniversary. 

"Are you ready?" Yuuri asked him. 

Phitchit nodded before they hit the trail. It was a nice day, the trees were bright green and there were wild flowers everywhere, it was a shame that they couldn't stop and enjoy the view. At least the dog was enjoying it. 

By the time they stopped, Phitchit felt like he was dying sweat pooling along his shirt. This was not his idea of fun, and he'd much rather go to the gym to exercise. He and Chirs would use the treadmill or elliptical machines together. 

"Here." Yuuri handed him a water bottle, which Phichit drank greedily from. "Makka, stop struggling, what's wrong?" Phichit watched as the poodle dragged his friend to the ground and took off running through the woods. 

"Yuuri! Are you okay?" Phichit kneeled next to his friend.

Yuuri pushed himself up dusting his clothes off, "I'm fine, but I don't know what's gotten into Makkachin." The omega looked worried. "We have to go after her." 

Phichit may not like the poodle but he knew his friend and Viktor both loved that dog. "Alright, let's go." 

They made their way through the bushes and grass, weaving in between the trees. He was from Bangkok and was a city boy through and through. But, he'd do anything for a friend and Yuuri was the best friend he ever had. There was a foul stench that nearly made him gag, he quickly covered his nose, when they heard whining. 

"I think Makka found a dead animal," Yuuri said, covering his nose. 

They stepped closer to the stench and the breaking news not finding a dead animal, but instead a dead human. Phichit couldn’t stop staring at the man’s face nor the rest of his body. His eyes were blank and bugs crawled in and out of his open mouth. His neck was nearly cut through, he was covered in cuts and he was missing his penis. Flies swarmed and buzzed around this dead man's naked body. Phichit could feel the bile rise in his throat as he gagged on the vomit coming to his mouth, burning on its way up. The scent and sight was permanently burned in his brain.

He vaguely heard Yuuri yelling, but couldn't understand a word he was saying. It was like a shade had been pulled over his eyes, the only thing he could hear was the buzzing of the flies and the stench of the dead body. He was just a numbers guy, he wasn't a member of the Bravata, he just worked with their money, hell, they weren't even his only client. 

There was nothing left his stomach and yet he couldn’t stop heaving and choking. 

"It's okay, Phitcit, your okay, come on let's go back to the trail," Yuuri led him away from the dead man. They sat on the bench they had stopped at, Yuuri tied the dog to it. "Shh it's okay, Phitchit, it's okay." He was vaguely aware that he was, in fact, hyperventilating. Yuuri tucked him close to his neck and stroked his hair.

"Vy dvoye v poryadke? (Are you two okay?)" a woman’s voice came from above. 

Yuuri shook his head, "Mertvets, sobaka vylezla, my nashli, drug bolen,(dead man, dog got loose, we find, friend sick,)" Yuuri responded in broken Russian. 

"YA pozvonyu v politsiyu i ostanus' s vami, poka oni ne pridut. Vy khotite, chtoby ya pozvonil vashemu al'fa-sladkomu? (I'll call the police and stay with you two until they come, do you want me to call your alpha, sweetie?)" Pitchit knew that last bit would be directed at Yuuri, omegas had such a strong pull over alphas. 

Yuuri shook his head again. If Phichit could trust himself not to vomit again, he'd tell Yuuri to call Viktor or do it himself, but he didn't even trust his shaking hands enough to send a text at this point. 

~~~  
Yuuri kept his friends face buried in the crook of his neck as the Russian police came through the woods behind them. Makkachin stood in between the police officer and him, the female alpha stood behind them. 

"Mne nuzhno imya kazhdogo. Kak ty popal na telo?(I need everyone's names. How did you come across the body?)" The officer asked. It was easier to understand the language then to speak it. He could usually fill in the blanks of the words he didn't understand. 

Yuuri repeated the same words from earlier, "Mertvets, sobaka vylezla, my nashli, drug bolen.(Dead man, dog got loose, we find, friend sick.)"

"Imena? (Names?)" The office repeated. 

"Anfisa Petrova," The female alpha told him. 

"Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and Pitchit Chulanont-Giacometti." 

"Nikiforov? Ty drug Viktor Nikiforov? (Are you Viktor Nikiforov's mate?)"

Yuuri nodded. Perhaps he should have called Viktor, but he didn't want to worry him. The body had looked days old if Yuuri wasn't mistaken. He knew Viktor was wealthy outside of the Bravata and omegas were hardly ever jailed. They were too rare and considered by most to be precious. 

"Nam ponadobitsya, chtoby vy prishli s nami v politseyskiy uchastok, vy mozhete podozhdat' tam vashego pomoshchnika.  
(We will need you to come to the police station with us, you can wait for your mate there.)"

"Vy ikh arestovyvayete? (Are you arresting them?)" The female alpha growled. 

"Net, oni ne arestovany, on omega, on ne sobiraetsya ubivat' lyudey, (No, they are not under arrest, he's an omega he's not going to go about killing people,)" the officer told Anfisa. 

He had just wanted to start running again and maybe lose some weight, Yuuri hadn't expected to come across a dead body.

"Pitchit, we have to stand up now, can you do that for me?" Yuuri asked his friend. He remembered his first dead body, and he had known about it before seeing it. 

They slowly made their way down the trail, Makkachin by his side, the police officer and Anfisa followed them. Just when Pitchit was doing better, the other cops came through with the dead man on a stretcher. He was in a body bag, but that didn't stop the beta from getting sick again. As Pitchit puked in the trash can, Yuuri rubbed his back. Thankfully, the rest of the journey went smoothly.


	29. Poor Yakov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Please leave a comment i live for them lol.

Driving a figgity alpha to the police station to pick up his mate was not what Yakov considered enjoyable. Picking up an omega from the police station was not something he enjoyed, period. Yakov prepared for hysteria, Viktor’s mother, Larisa, had never been to the station, but if she had, she would have been inconsolable. Yuri's mother, on the other hand, had been detained for drugs on multiple occasions. It was very rare for omegas to be arrested, but that woman had a violent streak in her, especially after coming down from an interrupted high. 

"Khvatit volnovat'sya! Eto ne zastavit vremya idti bystreye, (Stop fidgeting! It won't make time go by faster,)" Yakov snapped. 

"No moy Yuri odin v politseyskom uchastke. On, navernoye, napugan, i ya ne mogu yego zashchitit'. (But my Yuuri is alone in the police station. He's probably scared and I'm not there to protect him.)"

"Vot pochemu vam nuzhno uspokoitsya! (That's why you need to calm down!) Yakov snapped again. 

"On budet nuzhdat'sya v vas, chtoby byt' spokoynym i kontrolirovat'. (He will need you to be calm and in control.)" Yakov was glad he had chosen a fellow alpha as a mate, Lilia could handle herself. Though Yakov had to admit Tatiana, his brother, Tolya's mate, would have had the police officers scrubbing the entire station from top to bottom. She had been a fitting mate for a Pakhan. Tatiana had raised her grandsons with a firm but loving hand after their mothers died. The two of them had been more like parents than grandparents. 

Yakov parked the car. "Ne ubegayte v poiskakh Yuuri, vy, Pakhan, imeyete kakoe-to dostoinstvo. (Don't go running off in search of Yuuri, you are the Pakhan, have some dignity.)" thankfully the police were under thire pay roll. 

"Khorosho, no esli on ne v bezopasnosti, budet ad, chtoby zaplatit' (Fine, but if he's not safe there will be hell to pay.)" Viktor growled before opening and slamming the door shut behind him. 

Yakov and Viktor made their way down the halls. Yakov braced himself for hysteria only to find the omega surrounded by most of the officers. There were two standing up trying to re-enact the crime scene. The taller of the two had the shorter one in a pair of handcuffs. 

"Kvitantsiya ostavila sled pryamo voru. On pytalsya otkryt' reyestr, kogda my vorvalis' i arestovali yego. (The receipt paper had left a trail right to the thief. He was trying to open the register when we busted in and arrested him.)" 

Yakov stared. The officers were all trying to impress Yuuri as he sat calmly with Viktor’s large poodle’s head in his lap. He didn't look as if he had just stumbled across a dead body. Yakov kept forgetting that his family was Yakuza so it was likely that it wasn't his first body. 

The omega tilted his head up sniffing the air. He stood up and ran towards Viktor who was running as well before Yakov could stop him. They acted as if it had been years not a few hours since they last saw each other.

~~~  
Viktor swept Yuuri in his arms, the coiled tension released at seeing him safe. Yuuri's eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"Oh, Viktor, you should have seen the body! The head was nearly removed from the body, there were numerous cuts and bruises and his penis was missing. He looked like he had been there for a few days," Yuuri told him, "It was Phichit’s first body and you just missed Chris." 

Viktor honestly didn't care about that at this point. He just wanted to take his Yuuri home and wash the scent of death from his skin, then they needed to talk. He didn't have a problem with his Yuuri being interested in this sorta things but he suspected that there was another reason other than taking Makkachin out for a run. There were plenty of dog parks out there. Before his heat, Yuuri had been losing weight and it reminded him of his mother. She would go days without eating, his father would be forced to use his alpha command in order to get her to eat even though it was never a good idea to use it on your mate. Viktor didn't want to watch Yuuri waste away, he loved him. 

"Let's get you home, lyubov moya (my love)," Viktor said wrapping his arm around Yuuri's waist and grabbing Makka's leash with his other hand. He led the pair out the door with Yakov close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of the police being under thire pay roll from a comedian. https://youtu.be/paG1-lPtIXA


	30. Viktor and Yuuri talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Yuuri is just chubby hes not fat even if he thinks he is. Hope you enjoy please leave a comment i adore them!

Viktor waited until they were back home to start the much needed conversation. Makkachin had fallen asleep at their feet as they sat at the kitchen table, tea and coffee mugs in their hands. He could be wrong and Yuuri might just enjoy running, but he doubted it, if that was something he enjoyed he would have mentioned it before now. 

"Yuuri, why didn't you tell me you enjoyed running?" Viktor asked, keeping an eye on Yuuri as the omega looked down at his cup.

"I don't." Yuuri muttered

"You don't what?"

"I don't enjoy running.” Yuuri admitted.

"Then why did you? There are plenty of dog parks here for Makka to run and play with other dogs; and I know Phitcit doesn't enjoy 'the wild’, as he puts it, so why did you feel the need to go for a run down an unfamiliar trail?" He wanted Yuuri to say it, say what was wrong, what was going on.

Viktir watched the omega avoid his eyes staring at the cooling mug of tea in his hands. "Umm, I was trying to lose weight. Usually after my heat I’m down a few pounds, but I gained weight instead, not as much as during my heat. We just felt so loved and cared for when you provided extra snacks and fed us. The omega preened under the attention, not just me. I'm so sorry, I'm trying to lose weight, but it won’t stay off!" Tears were streaming down his soft cheeks. "Even if I wasn't an omega I'd probably still have this problem, Chichi (informal dad) and Haha (informal mom) are both betas and Haha has always gained weight easily.”

Viktor resisted the urge to comfort him as Yuuri wiped the tears away, "Yuuri, how many days a week do you dance?" 

"Six, even on the days when I'm busy I try to get in a few hours.”

Viktor knew how much Yuuri loved to dance, he would never keep him from it.

"My mat' (mother) had been an omega. I don't remember much about her, but what I remember was that she would go days without eating, wasting away, her skin hugged her bones, and she was always cold to the touch. Otets (Father) would have to command her to eat sometimes, he hated doing it." The days Viktor tried to remember were few and far in between. The way her smile would light up her face like the sun peeking out from the clouds to melt away the snow. How gentle and soft her hands were. During those rare times where she was happy he had wanted those days to last forever. Her’s was the first dead body he had seen, her skin had been cold to the touch, and her blood stained the sheets a rust color. 

"Yuuri, I love you, I love your body, your soft curves, and your cute belly. I don't want you worrying about your weight, I know it will take time but I'll be here for you. I'm not going to make you stop dancing but I do want you to not go on runs any more, and no more dieting either." Viktor took Yuuri's hands, rubbing his pale thumb over the omega’s knuckles.

"I'll try, Vitya, I'll try to be better and stop letting you worry about my weight."

"I'll be right here to help you." Viktor lifted Yuuri's hands and placed a kiss on each one before speaking again. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded, "Yes, I love that you care about me, but I'm not made of glass. I may not be an alpha, but my family was the Yakuza. Mari nee-chan, minako-sensie and Oji (informal uncle) made sure that I was able to defend myself," the omega explained. 

It was hard for Viktor to not worry about Yuuri, his life and job was dangerous and he just wanted to keep his mate safe. Viktor kept forgetting that Yuuri's grandfather was the current oyabun and that his uncle was next in line. Their grandfathers had arranged their mating to strengthen the friendship between the two mafias. 

"All right, we both have stuff to work on. Relationships are supposed to grow the people in it.” His grandparents were the people he looked up to, they had raised him and Yurio. 

"Now let's get that dead man's scent off of you.” He was not going to mention the scent of the officers, it would make him seem jealous and possessive. 

Viktor and Yuuri stood from their chairs, Viktor led his mate down the hall passing Yuuri's room to his room where his scent was the strongest. He had an ensuite shower. Viktor quickly stripped, after turning the shower on, while Yuuri stripped as well. He led a naked Yuuri into the shower. Viktor grabbed his soap and lathered up the omega, covering Yuuri in his scent. His rut might be soon, Viktor would have to check his calendar. He began to trail kisses and bites across Yuuri's neck, causing the smaller man to moan. Viktor’s fingers stroked Yuuri's nipples as they began to pebble and harden, he moved one hand away to stroke Yuuri's hardening member. 

"Vitya, please more," Yuuri moaned as his hips bucked forward seeking fiction. 

"So eager," Viktor grinned bending his head to lick and suck Yuuris nipple, his other hand moving to cup his dripping cunt. Viktor’s fingers stroked and teased Yuuri's clit sliding his fingers up in his greedy hole. 

"Alpha! I need you, I need more."

"More what? Hmm, printsessa (princess), use your words.” Viktor teased him, stroking his cock faster. 

Yuuri whimpered, "I need you to fuck me!"

Viktor growled, pressing Yuuri again the shower wall after removing his hands. With them now free, Viktor wrapped Yuuri's legs around his waist as he sunk in to Yuuri's wet heat. He began to thrust hard, his hips snapping as he slammed into his mate. Yuuri's nails raked across his shoulders as the omega rolled his hips, urgeing Viktor on. 

"Yes! Oh god, yes, Vitya!" Yuuri moaned throwing his head back, exposing his throat and bond bite as he came, painting their chests with his cum. 

Viktor could feel his knot swelling as he filled Yuuri’s sweet pussy, he growled and bit Yuuri's mark again, pumping Yuuri full of his seed, causing the omega to cry out as he came again. Viktor licked the blood from Yuuri's neck as the water washed away the omega’s semen from their skin.


	31. Yuuri and Yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Hope u enjoy! Please leave a comment! I live for them lol.

After he was done with his morning dance practice, Yuuri contemplated calling Phichit. He was worried about his friend, he was sure Chris was taking care of him, but he still felt bad. He buried his hands and face in Makkachin’s curly fur, he was also worried that Phitcit would be mad and not wish to speak with him ever again. The beta was his only friend here in Russia. All of Viktor’s men, not including Yuri, had been extremely kind to him, but it wasn't the same thing. The longer he put it off, the worse it would be. Yuuri took a deep breath before grabbing his phone.

His phone rang just as he went to press the call button. Instead he answered it, "Phiticit, how are you feeling?" 

"Better, can we not go on another run? I'm a city boy and clearly the wilds are rejecting me by shoving a dead body in my face." Yuuri could picture the grimace on the beta’s tan face. 

"I'm sorry, Phitcit, I promise no more runs." 

"I'll hold you to it, but you still owe me, Yuuri!" His voice came through the phone in a sing-song type of tone. 

"Do you still want to learn pole dancing?" Yuuri asked 

"Of course! But I was thinking we could go get matching belly button piercings, it would be fun. We could go Monday on top of our weekly Friday." 

Yuuri wasn't sure if he really wanted to get such an area pierced. He hated his belly, but maybe it would prove to Viktor he was taking their talk seriously. Besides, it would go well with their belly dancing. "All right, I’ll agree. What's one more piercing?" Yuuri had pierced his ears a while back. It had been a gift from Mari for his 13th birthday after his first heat was finished. She took him to Fukuoka for his birthday, letting him choose his gift, he had worn his new collar and cuffs from Viktor. There had been a set of cute poodle studs that had caught his eye, which led to Mari suggesting that he get his ears pierced. 

"Great! You can help me pick out something to wear during practice, too! We could match, it will be so much fun!" 

Yuuri smiled, stroking Makka’s fur, he was so happy that Phitcit wasn't mad at him. The beta had probably planned to convince him into teaching pole dancing and into getting a piercing, of course Phichit would use what happened to his advantage. 

~~~

Yuri woke up as he usually did when both him and Otabek were home, wrapped in the warm sleepy body, Otabeks tobacco, sea salt and mint, cedar and sandalwood scent wrapped around him like a blanket. The bed was soft and smelled like the two of them. Potya was curled up, purring by their heads. Yuri quietly detangled himself from his mate and headed for the door. Yuri opened the small container and took out a large cup filled with cat food. He could hear the muffled meows coming from behind the door. 

"Vot vy, chert voz'mi, idite,(here you buggers go,)" He said, opening the door to at least twenty hungry strays. 

He tossed the food and watched them gobble it up. Yuri threw a few more scoops of food. When he had first started feeding them, he had tried to keep a few, but they always managed to escape. He continued feeding them, there were a few tote boxes him and Otabek had made, they had a hole cut in the side and a blanket. It wasn't much, but it kept them dry and out of the wind. On cold nights they'd bring whatever cats they could inside and release them when they begged to be free.

A pair of arms wrapped around his middle, "Dobroye utro, (Good morning)" Beka mumbled in accented Russian. "Any new cats?" He asked. 

"Nope, just the usuals." Yuri replied, closing the door as the strays dispersed. Potya wound her way between both of their legs, meowing for her own breakfast. Otabke started their breakfast as Yuri fed and brushed Potya. "What time is dinner with Viktor and Yuuri?"

"Katsudon said six o'clock." Yuri replied. "Potya stop rolling over.” Yuri grumbled at his cat as she rolled onto her back to attack the brush. It was a normal thing for the seal point Himalayan to cause trouble, she still acted like a kitten even though she was ten years old. After finally getting her brushed, Yuri tossed the fur away, he wasn't one of the weird people who made stuff out of their pet’s fur. He quickly washed his hands and set the table.

On Saturdays Beka would make lazy vareniki, (dumplings without filling), he took out the jam, berries and sour cream. Yuri took out Beka’s shelpek (flat bread) as the beta put the bowls on the table. Potya joined them on the table reaching for the jam.

"Aa! No, no jam for kitties," Yuri hissed at his cat. She just gave him a dirty look before cleaning herself, but she did stop going for his jam so he'd count it as a win. 

"Do we need to bring anything?" Beka asked.

Yuri shrugged, "Fuck if I know." 

Beka nodded, "I'll find a drink to bring." He grabbed a few berries to spread on his food. 

"Whatever, I can't stop you." He was sure Otabek would find something, he was good at that sort of thing. One of his many talents. 

"I'm sure Chris has something that goes with cheesecake.” A small smile appeared on the beta’s face. "The Katsudon sounds interesting as well." 

"Whatever, we still have to sit though Viktor being all gross over Katsudon.” Yuri grumbled and sneered.

A tiny teasing smirk spread on Otabeks face, "But weren't you practically drooling over the dish when you told me about it?" 

Yuri glared at him and tossed his balled up napkin at his face, "You know what I mean!"

"I do, just couldn't resist." 

Yuri rolled his eyes, "For that I should make you do the dishes alone." 

Beka only chuckled lightly at him, it was quiet but still there. Everything Yuri did was large and loud while Otabek was subtle and quiet. Yuri loved how different they were in that aspect, he loved how he knew all the minute facial expressions that made up the beta. They worked well together, Yuri was eternally grateful for his babushka (grandma's) match making.


	32. Vaffle, Viktors upcoming rut and jiggly cheesecake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96  
> Please leave a comment i live for them

Yuuri scrolled through cheesecake recipes while Viktor and him shared breakfast. Yuri and Otabek would be coming over later tonight and he still hasn't started the cheesecake. Some of them took far too long, one of the recipes even said over nine hours. He needed to make sure he still had time to run to the store for anything else he might have forgotten, but he was able to find one that he liked. 

"Vitya? What do you think about this cheesecake?" Yuuri turned his laptop towards his mate.

"It jiggles!" Viktor exclaimed. "You should definitely make it.” The alpha stood up, taking their dirty dishes and rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwasher. "Do you need anything from the store?"

"Cream of tartar, cream cheese, lemon, and more eggs.” He definitely didn't have enough for both the Katsudon and cheesecake. 

"Great, it's nice out, we can take the convertible. There's something I need to talk to you about anyway, so we can kill two birds with one stone, then we can pick up a quick lunch after." Viktor suggested. 

Yuuri nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, I'll just go get ready now." Viktor smirked at that, seeing as how Yuuri was only in a pair of panites and a cami at the moment. The weekends were strictly for the two of them, and now a family dinner for tonight. Yuuri could feel a blush form on his cheeks. He stood up from the table making sure to give Viktor an excellent view on his way out the door, swaying his hips, rolling them seductively as he walked away. The belly dancing was paying off as he heard Viktor growl, and the scent of his alpha’s arousal flooded his pussy. Looking over his shoulder Yuuri gave Viktor a seductive look before walking away. 

One steamy shower later, Yuuri was slipping on a white a-line dress with dark blue floral beading down the front of the dress. The hem swirled around his thighs, it wasn't tight around his belly. He was thankful that most of his weight distributed to his lower extremities. He paired it with a pair of white wedges and a thin white collar since he didn't have any jewelry to match. Although, knowing Viktor, that would change soon. He headed for the garage were Viktor was waiting. 

When Viktor turned his head towards him, the alpha held out his hand with a smile, "Moya prekrasnaya dorogoi (My beautiful darling)." Viktor pulled him close to nuzzle against the bond, pushing the thin collar aside. "Are you ready, zaichik (bunny)?"

"Yes, let's go before we have sex again, then the cheesecake will never get done." Then he'd upset Yuri and disappoint Otabek, ruining the whole dinner. 

Viktor chuckled, "Mm, and whose fault was it we got caught up earlier?" He teased causing Yuuri to blush. "Let's take the Porsche Convertible, it's white to match your dress.”

Viktor drove towards the grocery store. "My rut is coming up in a couple weeks. I know you mentioned your sister is an alpha, but how much do you know about an alpha’s rut?" 

"Well, I mostly was around Mari, Minako and sometimes Yuuko during their pre-ruts. Mari especially would get extra protective over me, Minako less so. While Takishi was eight months pregnant Yukko's rut came about. She would growl at anyone that would come near him, except for me."

Viktor nodded, "Pretty much. I will be more protective and possessive in the upcoming weeks, I will still do my best to keep in mind what we discussed Friday. However, right before my rut I most likely will have trouble letting you out of my sight for long." Yuuri was glad that they were discussing things, unlike with his heat where he hadn't told Viktor like he should have. "I would also like us to spend more time in my bed then your nest if you don't mind."

Yuuri would love to be enveloped in Viktor’s scent, "All right, that sounds nice." It would be odd not to have his nest, but he'd still have Viktor near. 

After they finished grocery shopping they stopped by a small cafe for lunch. The place was called Vaffel, it seemed to be sandwiches but waffles instead of bread, it smelled amazing either way. Viktor led him to a small table away from the windows, Viktor held out the chair for him. 

"Thank you." 

Viktor kissed his cheek, "Let me surprise you, zaichik (bunny)." Yuuri nodded, he trusted Viktor to choose something he'd like.

He glanced around the restaurant. The wall beside him was made up of blue, purple and yellow shapes, mostly triangle shapes. The tables were a light coloured wood. It was a nice-looking place. There were people eating and chatting, filling the room with noise. He enjoyed these days with his mate, trying new places and new foods. Viktor loved to surprise him but Viktor always asked if he could order for him before doing so. 

"Here we go, this is the mini Tony Tony, its tuna, green apple, fresh cucumber, arugula, homemade Pesto sauce, homemade mayonnaise; on a spinach dough," Viktor put a waffle sandwich down in front of him and a different one on the other side of the table he also placed a third one down. "I grabbed a dessert to share a Snickers mini: nutella, marshmallows, peanuts, popped rice, salted caramel, icing sugar; on the classic dough." 

"They sound great, Vitya," Yuuri smiled at his mate before taking a bite. He was glad Viktor had chosen the minis since it wasn't that long until dinner. 

Yuuri put the groceries away after they arrived home, leaving out the cheesecake ingredients. He put an apron on over his dress before starting. "Vitya, do you want to put some music on?" 

"Of course, I can, zoloset (my gold), but it will cost you a kiss." 

Yuuri pursed his lips in contemplation. "Hmm, I’m not sure it’s worth the price," he teased his mate.

"Yuuuuriiii, so mean," Viktor cried with a pout. 

Yuuri chuckled and pressed a kiss to the alpha’s pouting lips, "Silly alpha."

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, nuzzling against his neck. "Such a tease you are, lyubov moya (my love)."

"But I'm your tease."

"That you are, now go make your cheesecake before I bend you over the table and ravish you." 

Yuuri shuddered at the image. "Vitya, you’re distracting me.” He glared at his mate.

Viktor held up his hands in surrender but he was smirking still, "All right, all right I leave you be."

Thankfully, Yuuri had enough time to prepare and chill the cheesecake. As he pulled the parchment paper away from the desert, it jiggled a bit. 

"Oo, looks delicious! Are you sure we can't have a slice early?"

"Vitya, I don't want to disappoint Yuri and Otabek." 

"You could never disappoint anyone," Viktor tried to reassure him. Yuuri could only hoped that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/food-network-kitchen/japanese-cheesecake-4481685  
> https://vaffelspb.com/vosstaniya  
> https://www.couturecandy.com/products/jovani-53204-beaded-floral-a-line-cocktail-dress?variant=14788352704569&utm_source=Pinterest&utm_medium=PPC&utm_campaign=shopping&pp=0&epik=dj0yJnU9clJJRWhrZkVMakRuX3JRbV9SLUJjWVRLN0NlZjBSMzEmbj12eHNzU0xKY1ZIQ18yNmJnTTliQXhRJnQ9QUFBQUFGMnpNVGs


	33. Family dinner part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96, hope you enjoy   
> Please leave a comment it makes my day

Yuri and Otabek parked their bikes next to one of Viktor’s many, many, many cars. Yuri could still remember the old man's first car. The older alpha was so extra he had bought a pink convertible in the middle of winter. He wasn't sure how this whole family dinner was going to work out, but at least there was going to be cheesecake for Otabek. The look on his mate’s face would make the whole night worth it, he wasn't looking forward to eating more katsudon, definitely not. After Beka grabbed the wine they made their way to the kitchen, even if they didn't know the way, they would simply follow the sound of music and the scent of fried pork in the air.

"Yurio! Otabek! Your right on time, Yuuri just started frying the pork. We have sake for dinner! Yuuri's otets (father) sent some and then his dance teacher did!" Viktor was obviously a little bit buzzed already, going by how excited the alpha was. Viktor's poodle was under the table, chewing on a bone. 

"Viktor may have already drank most of a bottle of Mantensei (star filled sky) before you got here," Yuuri apologized from the stove, he had a white and blue dress on and an apron over top. "Don't worry, there's more still. Chi chi (informal dad) collects different alcohol and likes to share it. Him and Minako-sensei both sent a few bottles and ha ha (informal mom) included a nice set of cups." The omega waved towards the table where there was an unopened bottle of what Yuri could only assume was sake. "Sake isn't as strong as your vodka would be, but stronger than most wine and beers.”

"How do you even know all this?" Yuri asked, taking a seat next to Viktor and poured himself a glass. The glasses were really, just okay and only okay. They were emerald and gold, and kind of looked like half a pineapple on top of see through glass. Yuri took a sip of sake, it had a decent savory taste. He finished the drink before pouring another one. 

"My family's onsen has a restaurant and bar attracted to it," Katsudon said. 

"We bought wine from Chris for the cheesecake," Otabek spoke holding up the bottle, kind of changing the subject.

"Thank you, could you put it in the fridge? I have my hands full at the moment." The omega motioned with his head towards the fridge as he took down some bowls and took the apron off. 

Yuri watched over his fourth glassful as his mate put the wine away, he also watched as Viktor wrapped himself around the omega like a leach. 

"Yuuuurriii, why did you get out such a tiny bowl? Hmmm?" Viktor’s tone may seem light, but Yuri had heard it many times before, the last time was over the bloody and beaten body of the traitor before Viktor put a bullet through his brain. Katsudon was in trouble. Yuri looked at the bowls, three were a good size, the fourth was half the size of the others. 

"I don't really need that much, lunch was very filling," Yuuri spoke with a shrug. 

Yuri took another drink to keep from snorting, the pig was a terrible liar. It was a good thing he wasn't a mafia member of any kind. 

"You’re a terrible liar, and we have talked about this, I don't want you worrying about your weight. It's not healthy, you get plenty of exercise with all the dancing, I love you the way you are. I love how soft and warm you feel under my hands. I made sure lunch was small since you'll be making your favorite food." 

Yuri fought the urge to wince, it wasn't his fault that he jumped to conclusions. But perhaps he should refrain from calling Yuuri pig from now on. 

"I'm sorry, but can we not talk about this in front of Yuri and Otabek?" Yuuri said in a small voice. 

"Only if you get a normal sized bowl and stop lying to me."

Yuuri nodded and put the bowl away, bringing out a new one to match the other three. Yuri looked over at Otabek who had a glass in his hand. They weren't expecting this when they came here today. Someone needed to break the tension in the air. 

"Oi, Katsudon, is it true you and khomyak (hamster) found a dead body Friday?" Yuri asked changing the subject as Yuuri began to fill the bowls and Viktor made his way back to the table. 

"Well, Makka found him first, then we ran after her and there was a dead man. He was covered in cuts, he was almost decapitated the cut of his neck had been so deep, and his penis had been removed. I didn't get a good look since I had to pull Makka and Phichit away from the body." The bowls were placed in front of them along with a fork, except for the omega who had chopsticks instead. "But if I had to guess I’d say he'd been there for a few days." 

"Was he one of ours? I haven't heard of anyone missing.” Otabek asked before taking a bite. Yuri could see the little crinkle at the corners of Otabek's eyes and the lick of the beta’s lips that he liked it. 

Viktor swallowed his mouthful before answering, "No, from what the police are saying it was most likely the man's jilted lover. Yakkov hasn't said much more." 

The sake and the Katsudon went great together, he hated to admit it, but he had missed the times spent in the warmth of family and the heat from the stove. Babushka (grandma), dedushka (grandpa), and Vitya, the four of them a small cobbled together, family. Sometimes his other dedushka (grandpa) would visit and he would always bring something with him. Yuri especially loved when he brought over prozshiks, and the time for his birthday when he brought a tiny kitten over. Maybe this whole family dinner thing wasn't so bad after all, and the omega wasn't the worst person ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.amazon.com/dp/B074Y1TDWJ/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_apa_i_U8mVDbTCKV14D


	34. Family dinner part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 hope u enjoy. Please leave a comment i live for them. 
> 
> Yurio only called yuuri pig the rest is his anxiety and such. So just a heads up the beginning might be hard for some ppl.

Yuuri hadn't meant to have issues with what they had talked about already, but feeling Yuri's judging eyes on his back, his words rang in his ears. "Pig! Hog! Fatty! Cow!" He could almost feel his stomach growing bigger, pressing against his dress stretching, tearing and ripping at the seams as he stood over the heavy calorie laden meal. Yuuri reached for the bowls and grabbed a smaller one for himself, he wouldn't be able to skip it entirely. 

"Yuuuurriii, why did you get such a tiny bowl? Hmmm?" He felt Viktor wrap his arms around his waist, how long until Viktor couldn't even get his arms around his fat gut. 

"I don't really need that much, lunch was very filling," Yuuri replied shrugging, he could only hope his stomach wouldn't growl and give away the lie. 

"You’re a terrible liar, and we have talked about this, I don't want you worrying about your weight. It's not healthy, you get plenty of exercise with all the dancing. I love you the way you are." Viktors hands roamed over his fat stomach, his tone far too light, "I love how soft and warm you feel under my hands. I made sure lunch was small since you'll be making your favorite food." 

He could feel Yuri and Otabek’s eyes on them, "I'm sorry, but can we not talk about this in front of Yuri and Otabek?" Yuuri said in a small voice, he really was sorry. Sorry that he couldn't get out his head. After the wonderful day they had, he went and ruined everything. 

"Only if you get a normal sized bowl and stop lying to me.” Viktor told him, the alpha’s hands resting on his wide hips. 

Yuuri nodded and put the smaller bowl away and got out a matching one. As he began to fill the bowls, Yuri spoke up as Viktor sat back down, "Oi, Katsudon, is it true you and khomyak (hamster) found a dead body Friday?"

Yuuri thought back to the dead man, "Well, Makka found him first, then we ran after her and there was a dead man. He was covered in cuts, he was almost decapitated the cut of his neck had been so deep, and his penis had been removed. I didn't get a good look since I had to pull Makka and Phichit away from the body." He was not looking forward to Monday and the belly button piercing. Yuuri placed the bowls and forks in front of them while he placed chopsticks instead of a fork in front of his bowl. He was grateful for the change of subject. "But if I had to guess I’d say he'd been there for a few days." He still felt bad about it. If they hadn't gone for a run Phitcit wouldn't have gotten sick. 

Everyone began eating, Yuri was staring pretty hard at his mate as he tried Katsudon for the first time. After seeing the beta take a second bite, the young alpha began to eat as well. 

"Was he one of ours? I haven't heard of anyone missing,” Otabek asked in between bites. 

"No, from what the police are saying it was most likely the man's jilted lover. Yakkov hasn't said much more," Viktor responded. 

Yuuri sipped from his glass of sake, while he had never been drunk before he had seen his chi chi (informal dad) dance on the table numerous times to fear what he'd be like when drunk.

"Well, that's good, all your men I've met thus far are quite nice," Yuuri mentioned. They came by quite often, they ate his food and regaled him of their best kills. Members of the Yakuza had done the same thing back in Japan. "Bogdan has the story so far." 

"Which one? The time he chained a guy to the back of his truck and dragged him through the back roads? Or the time he peeled the skin off a guy like an onion?" Yuri asked. 

"The second one, how he managed to get ahold of such a tool I wish I knew. It baffles me." 

They all continued to eat as they discussed different torture methods. While Yuuri had never tortured anyone before, save the time they teased their mate, they had heard plenty of stories. The three men went through a few bottles of Sake. 

"Is it cheesecake time?" Yuri asked, pushing his empty bowl away. He was flushed from the alcohol. "Hope it’s as good as dinner." 

"Yes, please, I love cheesecake.” A tipsy Otabek practically gushed. 

"Everything Yuuri makes is great! ‘Cause he's great," Viktor threw himself onto Yuuri's lap and captured his face with his large hands, showering him in kisses. 

"Gross! Ugh, now I'll have to give Beka a blowjob later to get the taste out of my mouth of you two idiots being mushy." Yuri gagged. 

"Yuri, hush, this is their home."

"But he's like my brother! I'm happy he's happy and shit like that but I don't want to see him shove his tongue down Katsudon's mouth! Or anyone's mouth." 

Yuuri used the argument to slip away to the fridge. He took out the wine and poured a glass for everyone and put away the sake before going back for the cheesecake. He placed it down on the counter. 

"Did it just jiggle?" Otabek asked his gaze riveted on the desert as he licked his lips. 

"It's a jiggly cheesecake," Vitya informed the drooling beta. 

"It's kinda freaky! I can't wait to stab it with my fork!" the younger alpha spoke forgetting about the argument. That statement caused a fit of giggles from the other two. 

Yuuri smiled at three men sitting at his kitchen table as he cut them a large slice of cheesecake each. Leaving a small piece for himself. It was creamy and fluffy, the lemon cut through the sweetness. Makka whined next to him giving him large puppy dog eyes and wagging her tail. He gave her a small piece of cheesecake off his plate. She quickly devoured the bit, licking her chops happily. 

"Mmmmm," The pleased hum came from Otabek, Yuuri looked up to see the look of bliss of the beta’s face. 

Yuri looked at over at his mate with a smile on his face, the young alpha clearly happy that his mate was enjoying himself. Maybe these family dinners would get easier with time


	35. Family dinner part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment i live for them. 
> 
> Yuuri is in control of the story now lol, and he's not a happy boy :( sorry hopefully next chapter he'll be happier.

The other three quickly devoured the rest of the wine and cheesecake leaving only Yuuri's wine glass and small slice behind. He's pretty sure he even saw Yuri slip Otabek some of the Cheesecake that was on the younger alphas plate. Not that the beta didn't happily consume it. Viktor had lost his shirt at some point and was clinging to him as he cleaned up the mess from dinner as the two younger men still at the table giggled like school girls in between kisses and bites of the last remnants of cheesecake they scraped off the pan. 

Makka whined at the lack of attention drawing Viktor away to love on the poodle. Turning to the couple at the table Yuuri asked, "Do you guys want to stay the night instead of getting a cab back?"

Otabek looked at him for a moment before replying. "Yes. Can we have cheesecake again next week?" The beta stood taking Yuri with him. 

"Maybe, I can't promise anything." After all there were two others that might want to choose next week. He wasn't going to make Katsudon every single week, as much as he loved it he knew it wouldn't end well for him. 

Yuuri lead the pair to what he could guss was Yuri's old room going by all the leopard and tiger print. The room was still filled with various stuffed cats, there was even a leopard print high heel chair and matching footstool. The bed was made up with leopard print sheets and tiger print blankets. The room smelled faintly of Yuri, very orangey and citrusy, peppery as well. 

"Have a good night." Yuuri turned to walk away when a hand stopped him. He turned to face the blond alpha. 

Yuri stared at him for a moment before hugging him, "I don't hate you, your good for my brother, your not like our moms. You make Viktor happy, don't hurt him," with that the alpha let him go. 

Yuuri headed back to the kitchen a bit weirded out by the hug. He was certain the blond hated him. But if his drunken ramblings were to be believed then Yuuri was wrong. He'd have to wait and see when he wasn't drunk. 

When he entered the kitchen his mate pressed against him once again. Viktor growled rubbing his head against Yuuri, running his hands along Yuuri's arms, "You smell like another alpha." The growl sent shivers down his spine and arousal humming in his veins. It must be a mix between Viktor’s upcoming rut and the alcohol losing his inhabitants. 

Viktor rubbed his nose against his bond bite, after removing the thin collar he licked and scucked a mark on the sensitive skin causing Yuuri to moan. "V-Vitya," he could feel his slick beginning to drip, moistening his panties as Viktor pressed his erection against his ass as he lifted the dress up. 

"Mine," He growled again. Viktor sild a hand in between Yuuri’s legs stroking him through his lace panties. "Wet for me already." 

Yuuri moaned again grinding against his mate teasing fingers. "More, please I need you," he felt Viktor's other hand on the back of his neck as he pushed him to the table, his heated flesh against the cold wood. 

Viktor sild the back his white lace pantis off leaving the front still on and his small cock trapped in the pre-cum soaked fabric. Yuuri felt the cold air before he felt the heat and sting of Viktor’s hand on his ass. "Ahhh!" Yuuri's fingers struggled against the smooth surface seeking purchase and finding none. 

Viktor continued to rain strikes on Yuuri's heated skin, each slap accompanied by moans and mews from Yuuri's mouth. He could feel how wet his thighs were as he begged, begged for more, begged for Viktor's cock, begged for it harder mostly it in Japanese. 

After what seemed like forever Viktor removed his panties from his weeping cock, the alpha stroked his drenched and hungry pussy, "Your soaked, zaichik (bunny), all for me, all mine." 

"Alpha, please!" Yuuri needed more, needed his alpha's cock. 

Viktor removed his fingers leaving Yuuri feeling empty before he felt his hands on his thighs spreading them wide before Yuuri felt the head of Viktor cock rubbing and teasing his entrance. The hand on his back kept him from moving as Viktor slowly sunk his cock inch by excruciating inch into Yuuri. He loved how Viktor filled him and how his knot stretched him. 

Soon Yuuri could feel Viktor balls resting against his skin before he slid out before slamming his hips against him as Viktor began to finally fuck him. 

"You feel so good, zaichik (bunny)," Viktor groaned as he continued to fuck him. 

Yuuri could only moan in response, he was so close. He wanted Viktor’s knot, he needed it. He could feel the swelling flesh at the base of Viktors cock grow. "I need it, I need your knot!" Yuuri begged, finding his voice.

With one last thrust Viktor’s knot filled as they both came. Viktor filling him with his cum, as Yuuri painted his stomach and the inside of his dress. They would be here for awhile. 

Viktor kissed the top of Yurri’s head before wrapping his arm around his waist and pressing him against his chest. They slowly maneuvered their way to a chair with Yuuri sitting on Viktor’s lap as the alpha came again, triggering another orgasm from Yuuri. The sting from the spanking adding fuel to the fire.

"I'm sorry, malish (baby), I should have waited until we were in my room," Viktor apologized with a kiss. 

"I could have told you no, Vitya, that aftermath might be a bit uncomfortable, but I enjoyed myself," Yuuri reassured his mate. 

"I know it was only Yurio, but still I couldn't stand another alpha’s scent all over you. I've never shared my rut with an omega let alone my mate before, I was never so possessive with the beta's I've used." 

Yuuri logically knew that Viktor must have had sex before he came here, but he still hated the jealousy chunning in his gut over the thught of some beautfuil women touching and carressing his Viktor. He couldn't help but feel lesser then the unknown women. To avoid his facial expressions given his feelings away Yuuri bruised his nose in Viktor's neck. It didn't seem to matter that Viktor was his now and that he had no idea what the women looked like, he still felt inadequate incompasion.


	36. Belly button rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by bule_tree96 enjoy! I live for comments. Next week will be short im a walmart chasier and its gonna be carzy.

Yuuri stood in the shower washing last night and early morning's activities from his skin. He wasn't looking forward to the belly button piercing. He really hated the thought of more people seeing his fat gut, even though he knew Viktor liked it. The alpha had spent what felt like hours kissing every inch of his belly. 

"Dobroye utro moye solntse, (good morning my sun,)" Viktor spoke, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's back in between his shoulder blades as the alpha joined him in the shower. 

"Ohayō itoshī hito, (good morning dear,)" Yuuri replies, squeezing soap onto his luffa. 

Viktor gently took the luffa from his hands and began to wash his body, rubbing the luffa in gentle circles. "What are your plans for today, zolotse (my gold)?" 

Yuuri relaxed as Viktor lovingly washed him. "Phitcit, I owe him for last Friday so we're going out twice this week. Should I pick a surprise for you?" Yuuri asked. 

Viktor rinsed the soup from his body, before answering, "What kinda surprise? Close your eyes." 

Yuuri closed his eyes as Viktor opened his shampoo bottle and poured a bit into his hair. "Something I know you'll love...in the bedroom. Or your office, I'd rather avoid another round of kitchen sex." Yuuri moaned and began to purr as Viktor's fingers massaged the shampoo in his hair losing all thought as Viktors fingers worked their magic. In his culture this was very intimate, so to have Viktor taking such good care of him sent his omega purring every time. 

"But I have such a pretty omega, they’re just so hard to resist," Viktor teased, "I just love to take them anywhere in every way.”

"Viktor don't tease, I have to met Phichit and I'm already late.”

"All right, all right, I'll stop," Viktor gave him a quick kiss before soaping himself up. 

Yuuri stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off before dressing. "Goodbye, Vitya, I'll be back later," Yuuri called raising his voice to be heard over the running water. 

"Have fun," Viktor replied. 

Yuuri made his way to the garage after letting Makka outside, Yuuri took a quick look at his garden, so far his plants were growing well. Viktor would let the poodle back in latter. 

Yuuri drove the familiar path to Phichit and Chirs's place. As usual the beta was waiting outside for him. With a grin Phichit slid into the passenger side. 

"Morning, are you ready?" Phichit asked. 

"Ready as I can be." 

"Great! I figured we could get matching ones for later after it's healed. I've been looking at songs for our pole dance classes, I still can't decide which one I want to dance to, for Chris.” Phichit continued to talk as Yuuri drove. 

"We can start Friday, send me the music and I'll get a second pole. When's your anniversary?"

"Less than a month from now. It should be enough time right?" The beta asked. 

"For something simple, maybe we can focus on floor work and use the pole only a bit, I'll still teach you some basic moves, but this way we have more time for choreography.” Yuuri suggested.

Phichit nodded, "All right, we can save further pole work for his birthday. We’ve got until Valentine's Day for that one."

"Sounds good.” Yuuri found a parking spot close to the Good Luck Tattoo shop. 

"We can grab lunch afterwards, since someone was late," Phitcit teased. "Viktor distract you?"

Yuuri blushed and quickly stepped out of the car. "Maybe… I do need to do a bit of shopping, I promised him something special."

"All right, sounds good to me."

As they stepped in Yuuri took note of the beautiful tattoo art printed on the walls. A good majority of the Yakuza members had tattoos, most of which were based on stuff from Japan. He remembered one Alpha who had a small Hello Kitty with his daughters name under it, none of the other guys ever did more than light teasing over it. He hadn't been the only one with a tattoo chosen by a family member after all. From what Mari said last time they had a video chat there was a new tattoo shop that had recently opened up. 

"Yuuri, you’re first. Come pick your metal and jewelry." Phitcit called out to him, the beta was already looking at some piercings.

There was no going back, he had agreed to this and he knew Viktor would enjoy the surprise. He looked into the case, noticing the variety of piercings. He focused on the simple ones. There was a silver/platinum one with a bright blue jewel that caught his eye. It reminded him of Viktor’s eyes peering through the fringe that covers the alpha’s large forehead. 

"Did you find one you like?" Yuuri looked up as an unfamiliar and accented voice asked him a question. There was a heavily tattooed beta in front of him and he hadn't even noticed. 

"Yes, Can I get the silver with the blue please." Yuuri told him pointing out which one. 

The man nodded before turning to Phichit, "And for you?" 

"The gold and red one."

The man nodded before grabbing the rings with his balck gloves, "Come around this way please." They followed him around to a chair, he placed the rings down on his table before turning back to them with alcohol wipes in his hands. "Whoever's first please lift your shirt and expose your belly." 

Yuuri reluctantly lifted his shirt and pushed his pants down a bit. The wipe was cold as it touched his skin, the beta was gentle as he cleaned his skin and marked it just above his belly button. 

"All right go ahead and lie down on the table."

Yuuri tried to get comfortable with his shirt still up, the man took a pair of tweezers things with holes in the middle and pressed one part into his belly button and the other just above the mark he made earlier. He pinched the flesh together before piercing his skin, it hurt for a second before it felt mostly numb. Yuuri watched as the needle passed threw both holes and as the man held the tweezers with one hand and sild the ring into the hole he made. He removed the needle and the pliers before twisting the top on. He began to clean it. That hadn't been awful and from what Yuuri saw before he started to clean it, the ring hadn't looked bad at all. 

"All right your all done, I'll give you the cleaning instructions when your friend’s done." The beta told him as Phitcit lifted up his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans sliding them lower on his hips. 

"Ready when you are, Timur," Phitcit spoke. Yuuri wasn't surprised that he knew that man's name already. 

"How's Chris?" Timur asked, cleaning the skin around Phitict’s belly. 

"Oh, he's just great, I just had to bring my best friend here this time. The tattoo that Kiril did looks great, it was Chris's first." 

Yuuri watched as Phitict got his navel pierced, its different watching it from this angle. After Timur finished cleaning the fresh pricing he led them to the register. "You'll want to clean it once or twice a day with a sea salt soulsion," Timur told them ringing them up. 

Yuuri paid for both of them and they were headed back to the car, "Where do you want to go for lunch?" 

"I've wanted to try Bao Mochi for awhile let's go there." 

Yuuri nodded and type the name into the GPS, "Alright sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a vedio and asked a friend about the belly button piercing.


	37. How to catch a spy part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96. I know it's short but it was a carzy week we had 3 snow storms on top of it being black Friday week. Next chapter will be better and longer

Zinoviy, thankfully, had a friend who bred German Shepherds. They were supposed to be a smart dog, at least according to his friend, so he could pay someone to train it. They were kinda cute so it wouldn't be awful. Either way he had already paid for the thing, at least he got a friends discount so it wasn't too expensive. His temporary flat allowed, Zinoviy supposed he should come up with a name instead of just calling it well it. 

As he pulled into the long driveway Zinoviy could see a small pen of puppies playing with each other, rolling around in the grass. His friend was sitting in a chair just outside of the pen of puppies, a pair of full grown German Shepherds by his side. 

Arkady waved as he saw him driving up. Zinoviy parked the car and stepped out heading right to the familiar beta and all the puppies, "How's things?" He asked. 

"Oh, you know, same as always, are you ready for new best friend?" Arkady asked with a grin picking up one of the puppies. "I'll even let you name the little guy," he handed the squirming puppy over. 

Zin raised one eyebrow as he looked over the puppy's head taking it in his arms. "Isn't it my dog and my decision anyway?" 

"Fine, so what are you going to name him?" 

"Chuck," It was the first name that came to mind. Chuck wiggled in his arms trying desperately to lick his face. 

Arkady laughed at his delight and rubbed behind Chucks ears, "All right, do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah. If I got any questions I'll just text you."

"Sounds good? Here's his papers and a small bag of food to get you started." Arkady handed him a small bag along with a big yellow envelope. 

"Thanks," With that Zin headed back to his car.

Chuck curled up in the passenger side as they drove back to the city. Zinoviy headed for the nearest dog park. He needed a few spies, the Pakhan’s omega was clearly a dog lover so the chances of him going to a dog park were high. 

Zin parked the car and went hunting for a beta, a beta he could bribe. Alphas had a tendency to be over protective of omegas. That's why he was glad to have been born a mear beta. 

The two spent the day bribing people to call them if they spot an asian male omega with a large poodle by his side. Now the only thing left to do was wait.

Zinoviy headed for the store, he still needed a few dog things. "You sure are expensive," he spoke looking down at the puppy in his arms. 

He grabbed a cart putting Chuck inside before heading for the pet section of the store. He grabbed a cheap bed, puppy pads, more dog food, chew toys, leash and collar. The dog parks have rules and if he was going to use Chuck to entice the omega he would have to obey the rules. It wouldn't go well to have any interruptions.

Zin drove back home, he picked up a sleepy Chuck and all his new stuff and headed to his temporary home.


End file.
